Werewulf Tales
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Born in a war, Wulf was not always a ghost werewolf. This is Wulf’s life up until he meets Danny.
1. Blood

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)This story has been fixed since I made a huge mistake concerning Karol's name. You see, when I first wrote this story, I knew Karol was a male name, but, since I'm Brazilian, the sound of "C" is pretty much the sound of "K" in the beginning of words. Add to the fact I never saw the name written, hence the mistake. I deeply apologize for this and now This story shall be fixed.

* * *

It was October of the year of 1917. The First World War Was near of the end, but the number of victims was still increasing. Many cities and villages in Poland were still suffering from the war.

In a woods near of a village called Bydgoszcz (AN: This is in Esperanto) two young boys about 10 years old were playing. One of them is was 120 centimeters tall, blond hair, green eyes and sun tanned skin. and the other one was 110 centimeters tall, Black hair blue eyes and his skin was lighter than the other boy. They were both wearing simple grey shorts and the taller boy was wearing a white shirt and the other was a brown one.

The taller was running into the center of the woods, The other boy was trying to keep up with him.

"Hey, Karol! Wait for me!" said the smaller one panting "HAHAHA! you're too slow Zamenhof." The other boy said not reducing the speed. Suddenly he stopped and the other boy finally catch up him.

"You can run too fast! Not everyone is like you!" Zamenhof said while approaching.

Karol didn't gave a response he looked a little nervous. Zamenhof noticed that his friend was looking at something and asked: "What are looking at?"

Karol just pointed to a tree.

Zamenhof looked at the tree and saw nothing. He just looked at his friend with a mocking grim and said: "I think you're going crazy. I knew that all this time under the sun would damage you."

Karol said nothing, he just approached of the tree and touched it with his right hand and stared, his eyes went wide. "Hey! What's the problem?" His friend said in a more serious tone.

"Look." Karol said showing his hand.

"Huh? Okay…" Zamenhof looked to his friend's hand and saw a some blood on it. "Why did you cut yourself on that tree? Your mother will be angry with you with she knows that you're hurting yourself"

"How stupid can you be? I Didn't cut myself, this blood was on the tree. You idiot." Karol said.

"DON'T CALL ME IDIOT! DO YOU WANNA FIGHT? SO, LET'S…wait a minute… are you saying that…that…There are soldiers here? SOMEONE WAS MURDERED!"

"Don't exaggerate! We don't know what happened! Someone may just has been scratched by an animal or something." Karol said looking at the tree with suspicion.

"I think we should go home…it's getting late…our moms are going to get angry" Zamenhof said shaking with fear.

"We're in the middle of the afternoon…" the other boy said rolling his eyes.

"I don't CARE! We must tell our parents, if there are soldiers here we're going to be in trouble!" Zamenhof said really worried that a soldier might show up again in their village. Soldiers had come there once to "recruit" many man to the German army a few years ago.

"Don't be such coward! What would your father say?" Karol said getting angry.

"Right now I just want to live! I'm going back!" Zamenhof then turned and went back the village running as fast as he could

Karol just looked at his friend in disappointment. '_I wonder what mister Wilezgórski will say when he finds out that his son is a_ _chicken ... _' He thought as he decided to go further in the forest. As he was walking, he started to smell something in decomposition. He saw some more small drops of blood leading to a shrub.

When he reached the shrub, he moved some leaves, which also had blood on them, and saw a piece of raw meat covered with flies. He saw some feathers near the meat. '_I knew that it weren't soldiers. I was just the animal which is stealing our chickens'_. He decided to go back to the village to tell what he has discovered. '_After we find this animal, we'll stop worrying about our animals.' _

He decided to run to tell the truth to his friend and mock him for the rest of the day. As he was running, he felt like someone were following him. He suddenly stopped and quickly turned around. He saw something jumping into the shrubs. He, slowly, picked up a stone near him and threw with all his strength in the shrub. H heard like he had hit something. He slowly approached. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of his body.

He quickly spread away the leaves and saw a small white rabbit with the left paw hurt due the stone. '_Crap! I can't believe that I was so scared because of a RABBIT…Anyway, I have to take care of it. It's the least I can do for hurting it.'_ He carefully picked up the frightened rabbit and hold it like it were a baby.

When He was near home he hear a familiar scream: "**KAROL JAROSLAW! ****CAME BACK TO HOME RIGHT NOW!" **Screamed a woman.

All Karol could do was wait for his doom as his mother approached. "**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU? ZAMENHOF TOLD ME ABOUT THE SOLDIERS AND THE BLOOD IN THE WOODS AND YOU STILL WANTS TO PLAY THERE LIKE YOU WERE AN IDIOT?** Why are you carrying a rabbit**" **she finished saying puzzled at the sight of her son holding an injured animal.

**"**Well, I accidentally hurt this rabbit, and I'm going to take care of it" the boy explained.

"How sweet, but that doesn't save you. You're grounded, young man." His mother started to pull his ear and dragged him to their home.

"But mom, there was no soldier in the woods! The problem is that Zamenhof is a frightened chicken. I found out that the blood was from a stolen chicken. I think if we track the blood down we will find what is stealing our ani…" He couldn't finish the sentence. His mother slapped him on the face.

Tears started to steam from her face "**HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR. FOR GOD'S SAKE! EVEN IF IT WASN'T SOLDIERS IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOME DANGEROUS WILD ANIMAL! YOU COULD'VE HAVE DIED!" **

Karol didn't regret about his small adventure, but he regretted that it made his mother suffer. Jadiwiga was doing her best to raise her kids. Her husband had to go to the war and until now, none of them had news about him.

Karol look down and said: "Sorry mom. I won't do that again…"

She kneeled down and hugged him. "Let's go home. By the way, your three weeks grounded."

"What?" the boy said quite surprised

"If you hadn't apologized it would have been two months." She merely stated with a serious look.

"Oh crap…" Karol said as he sighed.

"Watch your language young man!" his mom reprehended him sternly.

"Sorry mom…" said the boy after cringing at his mother's words.

And they went back home without realize that something was looking at them on the top of the trees.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.

Some translation to English:

1)Karol means Carl

2)Jaroslaw means something like "Young glory"

3)Wilezgórski means "mountain of wolves".


	2. A demon?

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you Hordak's Pupil, DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, WolfChibi-Chan, Invader Johnny and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

* * *

The Jaroslaw's house was simple. It had two bedrooms, one for the kids and the other for their parents. It also had a kitchen and a table with four chairs near of it. The walls were white.

After Karol and Jadiwiga arrived home, a little girl abut 7 years old with blue eyes, blonde hair wearing a brown dress came to greet them with a huge grim: "Hi mom, is Karol in trouble?"

The boy hated when his sister practically hoped for him be grounded. Her mother put her hand on her head and said: "Yes honey, he is in trouble. But it's wrong to keep wishing that he get in trouble to be grounded!"

The girl sighed and said: "But mommmm, remember that he destroyed my favorite doll in a stupid joke of his?".

Karol couldn't help, he let out a small laugh when he remembered of that incident. Soon it became an agument between the kids.

Their mom was already loosing the patience with them and said trying not to shout out loud: "You both stop now! Or else you two will be in trouble! Go play quietly with each other or study, or anything! I have to finish the dinner!" The two kids decided to stop arguing. They could feel when their mom was getting pissed off, and that wasn't good for them.

'_Nicolas, when you're going to come back to our home…It's so hard raising them. They need a father. Why did they had to force you to join them? Sometimes I wish you weren't German….We could have managed to fool them….Please came back home alive…'_ Jadiwiga thought trying to hold back her tears while she made the dinner. She also didn't want to break down in front of her kids. She had to be strong for them.

After the dinner, Jadiwiga made her kids to study until it was their bedtime. She wanted them to have good lives. She also knew that Judyta would have many difficulties for being a girl, but the woman hoped that her daughter would have her own career. She also thanked God for her son still be a child, or else he would have been taken away from her too.

They went to sleep about 9:30 P.M. The whole village was silent. Most of men had been taken to the Germany army. That's why no one saw what was stealing the animals, most of women were too scared of the thief and the others who weren't afraid of thief, just feared that the robber might attack their families while they're outside their houses.

At first they thought it was someone hungry, but they saw many claw marks and some weird footprints.

The moon was full that night. At midnight, something came running, using the shadows to hide it's presence. It went straight to Wilezgórski's house. It saw some pigs sleeping in near of the house and with a quick movement grabbed one. Unfortunately, for it, it accidentally stepped on a pig's paw, waking it up.

The noise woke up The whole Wilezgórski family. Mister Wilezgórski quickly picked up his rifle and went outside the house looking for what frightened his pigs. '_It must be the animal. Now where is…it'_ He thought as he saw the thing. It looked like a wolf but it was walking just with two feet. The man froze at the sight. It had bright silver fur, sharp claws and blood red eyes.

"L-L-Let…g-go…of…m-my…pig-g!" He demanded pointing the rifle towards the monster. He was shaking so much that he couldn't aim. When the monster growled and took an attack position, the man feared for his life and shot. The bullet hit the ground.

His son and wife appeared and also saw the creature. They were shocked as well. "**GO BACK HOME AND LOCK THE DOOR! NOW!"** The man yelled while desperately recharging the rifle.

"B-but…" It was all Zamenhof said before his mother drag him into the house. She locked the door as her husband said. She was shaking so hard that she couldn't stay on her two feet.

"Mom, what was that?" The kid said. All she did was hug her son really hard and say: "Please be quiet. Let your father tack care of it okay. He's going to be fine." At least she hoped.

The monster just stared at the man reloading his weapon. It looked like the monster was enjoying the sight of the man desperately trying to defend his family. This time the man managed to aim properly. Now that the creature saw his family, he couldn't let it hurt them even if it costs his life. He shot again and this time the bullet hit the monster, but the projectile, after the impact, just fell on the dirt. It didn't even scratched it.

The werewolf took a deep breath and howled so loud the woke up most of the village. At this time, mister Wilezgórski let fell his weapon. "Nothing…hurts…it…" He whispered. The creature smiled evilly, aimed and threw the pig against the man. The impact made the man flew through the door, which was made of wood. Zamenhof and his mother were sitting on the floor praying for the safety of their family. When the man flew over the heads of his family, who screamed at first when the man flew over them. After they realized who came flying, they yelled:

"**DAD!**"

"**HONEY!"**

Then they quickly got up to help him. The monster grabbed another pig, howled once more and quickly ran into the woods again.

Everyone of the village ran towards Wilezgórski house. They were holding anything they could use as a weapon. Even the kids were there, because they feared to leave them alone. They saw the damage in the house and entered through the broken door. "What happened here? asked Jan, the elder of the village.

Mister Wilezgórski gathered what was left of his strengths and said: "A…demon…"

Then he fell unconscious.

Everyone in the room felt their blood run cold.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.

Some translation to English:

1)Judyta: Judith


	3. Round 2

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

4)ArmoredSoul: Well, I can't make everyone happy. But I hope you'll enjoy the story. If you still don't like it, it's okay.

* * *

No one could sleep that night. After taking mister Wilezgórski to the doctor, his family could relax a bit, because he didn't got seriously hurt, all he needed was rest for a few days.

The few men of the village picked up their guns and started to patrol the village while the women and kids were locked up in their homes. The elder ordered to the few men to patrol the village until the sunrise.

Two men were on guard at the entrance of the village. They were holding their rifles. And they were both sleepy.

"What do you think about this?" Said one man with black hair, who was yawning a lot and shaking a little bit, to the other one.

"I think we're wasting our time! And stop yawning and shaking! This is already too damn boring! We should be sleeping now and there's nothing to be afraid of! I can't believe that the elder made us stay on guard here just because of a stupid rumor!" Said the other one with brown hair.

"A demon attacked our village! How can you call this rumor?" said the man with black hair worried.

"Answer me: did you saw it?" said the one with brown her with a frown.

"No…" the other man looked down.

"That's exactly it! No one saw! I think that he got too drunk and started to see things! I'll get him for making us do this stupid patrol! I bet it was just an animal or something who was stealing his pigs. I'm going to teach him a lesson for doing this with us." Said the one with brown hair.

"But if it was just an animal, how he was tackled like that? And what about that pig?" asked the other guy.

"Simple. He saw the animal, saw weird stuff because of the drink and ran so fast like 'girl' he is and broke the door. Then a pig entered the house scared of the wild animal." Said the man with brown hair

"Man, if you're telling the truth, I'm going to kill him for making us do this crap!" said the one with black hair.

"Leave something for me." Said the other guys clearly angry.

"**Humans are so pathetic…"** said a voice behind them.

Their blood ran cold. The two men slowly turned to see what looked like a hybrid between a human and a wolf. They tried to aim their rifles, but the monster was quicker. It grabbed their throats and lifted them.

The two men let their rifles fall and tried desperately to escape from the grasp. "**HAHAHAHA! It's so funny see how humans act!** **They always show their true self when they're with love backstab their own comrades!"**

"Please let us go! We have family" said the man with black hair. The monster could only chuckle a bit at his words.

"**Really? What about the guy I've attacked? He also has a family and you two were planning to beat him up! What if he died? What would happen to his family? You two never thought about that! You were complaining and complaining just because you two didn't want to help a friend!**"

"H-he i-isn't ou-r fri-end" Said the one with brown hair trying desperately to get some air. '_I hope if he thinks that he isn't our friend he will free us.'_

"**Oh, really? So then answer me: A week ago he bought you two many of that yellow liquid that makes the humans act more idiots than the normal. Then you two said he was your best bud and you three laughed the whole night! Is he your friend just when he does stuff for you? You don't want to do ANYTHING for him just because you think it's BORING? Do NOT misunderstand me! I don't care about him. But it make me sick see people like you who act friendly to someone and then talk bad things in the back of that person."**

"H-ow do you know th-is". Said the guy with black hair.

"**I like to study my victims before attack. I know EVERYTHING about this village."** Then the tightened the grip, cutting off completely their oxygen supply. They started to try kick the creature to release themselves, but it was useless.

"**It's funny to see how cockroaches struggle before die. Well, I don't think that just one pig will satisfy me…I've decided! I'll eat one of you, the other can go home.**"

Then The monster let go of their neck and hold then by their collars. "**So…Who shall I eat…"** It said with a evil grim.

"EAT HIM! HE'S THE TASTY ONE!" shouted the man with black hair. _'I don't want to die!"_

"WHAT? YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Shouted the other man. '_I can't believe he's going to let that thing kill me!"_

"**You have no Idea how many times I've heard that before...How many people have said to me: 'He's tasty'. 'I'm skinny'. Please it's just an excuse. Food is always food. I don't complain"** The monster said to the man with black hair with a malicious voice.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"**I know. But it still funny see what the humans can say and do stupid things when they're scared! See what I meant earlier. The humans show their true self when they're scared to death."**

"If you hurt us, our friends will kill you!" Said the man with brown hair. He was shaking and sweating a lot by now.

"**Do you think I'm stupid? They'll try kill me even if I don't eat you. Besides you don't have friends. You just want people that you can use and then threw away. Like your 'friend' there. Maybe he learned **_**that**_** with you."**

"GO TO THE HELL" Shouted him and then spit on the monster's face.

"**Bad move…that was a really BAD move of yours!"** said the monster before let away the man's collar and grabbed his neck again, but this time his was really trying to kill him.

"**I was just playing with your minds a little bit. But try do any stupid thing again I'll tear you IN PIECES. Some people say that if the head if cut off quickly, it survives for about 10 seconds. Time enough to you see your own body in pieces"**

Then the creature hit the men heads really strong against each other. That made the two villagers fell unconscious. Then the creature cleaned the saliva from his face with the right hand. Then it spited on the man with brown hair. _'__**Damn all you humans'**_ it thought

The creature saw that many people were coming to its direction. _'__**Damn They must have heard all that yelling. Well, time to leave then. I have a pig to eat before the night ends'.**_

The monster quickly ran into the woods. It heard some shooting sound and saw the bullets hit on the ground near him._**'They have such bad aim. Well, even if they hit nothing will happen anyway.'**_ Then it disappeared into the woods without a trace.

The other villagers helped the two still unconscious men to get to their houses.

The creature reached to a place with a huge amount of leaves and took the dead pig out of it. It had hidden the pig there to anyone find.

'_**I still can't believe I promised him to not kill those stupid villagers! How can he live in such rotten place? It degusts me. He abandoned our pack to live there. That place is just a source of food! Nothing more! But nooooo! He had to love that place! He had to save my life that time! He had to make me own a favor for him! Why do we, werewolves, have to be so attached to our words?. I almost lost my temper there. I'll just keep my promise as long as they don't provoke me too much. I've always kept m y promises until now. But this one might be an exception.'**_ he thought while ran deeper into the woods.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	4. The war arrives

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, Nicktoons Squad, ArmoredSoul and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

4)Sorry for the delay. My exams were killing me!

5)Happy Christmas and New Year for everyone!

* * *

After two attacks in the same night, the whole village was in panic. No one slept. In the following morning, everyone gathered in front of the elder's house begging for some help.

"You have to do something!" Yelled one villager

"That demon is going to devour our children!" yelled another

"For God's sake call the soldiers already!" Yelled the brown haired man who had waked up. Everybody stopped yelling and stared at the guy who has just talked.

"Do you have any idea of the crap you have just said?" Said one man with blond hair grabbing the other by the collar.

"It's our only choice!" said an old man in the crowd.

"Oh, really? Do you know that if they come here our village will probably be destroyed after they eat and drink everything! At least the monster just came once in a while and only steals one or two animals!" replied another man.

"Are you defending the demon?" Said one woman shaking with the right hand covering her mouth.

"**WHAT? **Don't be ridiculous!" said the man with blond hair.

"Came to think of it. None of his animals were stolen." Said another villager.

"**HE IS WITH THE DEMON KILL HIM!**" Shouted many people.

When they tried to attack the man, the elder came out of his house and yelled: "Stop this already! Look at you! You should be ashamed to do that with an innocent!"

"How do you know? You weren't the one who was almost eaten last night!" Said the man with brown hair.

"We are **ALL **scared. That's why we should not lost our minds and say or do stupid things. We must think before act. If we act like animals, we'll destroy ourselves and we will just fall right in its claws!". Said the elder. The villagers couldn't argue against that. "It was a long night. We all are tired and scared. Let's rest for a while and try think about what are we going to do. And please no fights against yourselves." Continued the old man.

"You are the elder! Think about something! You're supposed to answer our questions!" Yelled the brown haired man. Unfortunately many people agreed with him and were demanding some help from the old man.

Karol was with Zamenhof were looking at the crowd who was almost turning into an angry mob. "By the way, how is your father?" He asked to his friend.

"He's fine. He didn't broke anything. He's just unconscious…" Zamenhof replied sad that his dad got hurt.

"Don't worry. He'll recover." Karol said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks." Zamenhof replied with a weak smile.

A little far from there a tall and muscled man with blond hair and green eyes entered the village. He was carrying many animal furs .Karol and Zamenhof saw him approached him and said: "Hi mister Alphonse."

"Hi kids. How are you doing? Where is the elder. I brought some more furs to sell today."

"I think you shouldn't sell furs here today…" said Karol.

"Why not, Karol?" Said the man with a big smile.

"Because some _**stuff**_ happened last night" answered Zamenhof.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Well, it's hard to believe, but our village was attacked last night…" Said Karol

"Whoa! That sucks man. Did anyone got hurt? Those damn thieves…" said the man with an angry look on the face.

"Well, we weren't attack by thieves…Well, technically it was one." Said Zamenhof.

"What do you mean? I can't understand you kids." Alphonse said raising one eyebrow.

"Look mister Alphonse. I know you're going to laugh, but the truth is that our village was attacked by a demon" Explained Karol.

The man tried to do his best to hold the laughs and put his hand on Karol's head and said: "Very funny boys. Now tell me where is the elder?"

The boys sighed. Zamenhof turned to his friend and said: "Man…It's hard be a kid. No one believe in us."

"But we have to enjoy now! Because when we grow up we most likely will became bitter and stupid."

"Hey. I'm still here!" Said Alphonse

"We know!" Said the boys in union

Alphonse could only laugh out loud at this. "Kids are really the most smart people in the world. But now, where is the elder?"

"We told you so. You won't sell anything today. But if you want to take a shot try look in front of that angry mob over there." Pointed Zamenhof to the direction of the crowd.

"Thanks kids. See you two later."

"He's cool for an adult." Said Karol. His friend agreed.

Alphonse appeared and saw the people demanding answers from Jan. He just get in the way and stand near Jan and said: "Excuse me. What's going on?"

"Look. We won't buy anything from you. We have more urgent things to worry about!" said one villager!

"Oh so what the kids said was truth then…I don't know what happened. But doing that with your leader will do no good. He's just one person. He can't know and do everything! Besides are you too morons to be able to think by yourselves?". The shut their mouths for good. Then they started to go back to their homes.

"Thank you" The elder whispered to the other man.

"No problem old man. By the way does this village need some furs? I'll understand if you can't buy them now." Alphonse said with a warm smile.

"There's no problem. Let's discuss the price in my home. We will need them for the next winter." Then the two men entered the house.

After a few hours. The two man got out of the house. "It was a pleasure make business with you." Said Alphonse smiling.

"Don't die out there." Said Jan.

"I'm not like you. I won't die so easily. See ya other day." Then Alphonse left. The older man glared at him until he couldn't be seen anymore, then he entered the house again.

Later that night everyone locked themselves inside of the houses. Inside of Karol and Jadiwiga were in their room playing with the rabbit.

"It's healing pretty fast don't you think?" Karol said to his sister.

"Yeah. And it's so cute too. Do you think mom will let us stay with it?"

"I don't know…Let ask her tomorrow. This was a rough day."

Then the two kids went to their beds when they heard a huge noise coming from outside. When they got out of their room they saw the door open and their mother looking frightened.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Said Jadiwiga. The little girl was getting scared just seeing her mother like that.

"S-So-Soldiers…" The older woman managed to say.

Outside the house, about one hundred men in uniform appeared in the village.

Hidden in the woods, the werewolf saw everything happen.

'_**That's interesting. That should teach them to be careful for what they wish. Should I do something about it? After all this village is my main source of food. Fortunately these soldiers aren't from this village, so that means I can crush them. I'll finally have so fun…wait! I think I have a better idea. I'll have fun without break my promise.'**_ He thought with a dark smile. Then he returned to the darkness trying not to howl from happiness. He didn't want to call attention…yet.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	5. Friend or foe?

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Invader Johnny, Nicktoons Squad and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

* * *

Everyone came out of the house to see what was happening. They were afraid that they would do something bad with them. One man using a different uniform from the other spoke out loud: "I'm captain Hans, from 27th division. This Village shall be used for my troop to rest. We're going to stay here just for a few days. Before we leave we'll take some supplies. We don't wish trouble, but if any of you don't cooperate this village will have **many** troubles".

All villagers felt a chill running through their spines. The captain continued: Each house will have one soldier and I'll stay in the villager leader's house. By the way who is ii?"

"It's me, sir. My name is Jan and…"

"I didn't ask for your name, old man. Just show me the way to your house." Hans interrupted Jan. The captain had a impatient look in the face.

"Very well… Everyone, let's do as he say. None of us wish for more trouble." The village elder tried to easy the situation.

The black haired man, the one who was attacked by the werewolf had drunken a lot. He was too drunk to think before saying: "You just can't be serious! Why do we have to be their slaves? We already have enough trouble with the demon! I just wanted some soldiers here just to get rid of it and then leave. Let kick them out of here! Who is with…"

He couldn't finish his little speech, quickly captain Hans took his gun, aimed at the man's forehead and shoot. The drunk man fell limp on the dirty. Many people started screaming and the mothers tried to protect their children then again the captain shot, but the time was aiming to the sky. "**Shut up already!"** He yelled. "We don't want to waste our bullets here, so **OBEY!"**

Then each soldier started to choose one house to stay, while some men tried to take their dead friend to his house, but Hans once again spoke: "Leave him like that. First you all have to take care of us, then you can bury the trash.". They were angry and frustrated, but they could do nothing for the sake of their families.

_'At least he didn't had family, or else they would be in tears right now._' Thought the elder while taking the captain to his house. Then families whose houses were chosen had to come in to give the soldiers food and show their rooms.

A soldier appeared in front of Karol's mother who saw everything from the door of her house. He had a smile on his face. Took of his cap and said: "Hi. My name is Fritz. Do you mind if I stay here?"

'_Is this guy an idiot? He __**knows **__what will happen to my family if we deny!'_ Thought the woman. She forced a smile and said: "Sure. come in."

The two kids were still shocked from what they had just saw. Jadiwiga was sitting on the floor and was crying really loud crying and her brother was trying to calm her down. He was trying to do his best, but it seemed useless. Then the boy finally noticed the man who had just got in their house. The boy couldn't help but glare at him with a mix of hatred and fear.

"Look, I know you guys probably think that all soldiers are a bunch of heartless monsters. Some of us are, like captain Hans, but we aren't all like that. I won't do anything. I just want a place to sleep and some food. I'll try do something in return for you before we leave." Said the man keeping his smile.

Karol's mother sighed and thought: _'I hope he's telling the truth.'_

'_Who is he trying to fool? I bet he's just waiting for the right moment to kill us'_ Thought Karol angrily.

"What are your names? My name is Fritz."

"My name is Olga. My kids names are Karol and Jadiwiga."

"It's nice to meet you all" the man said but he had no response.

"Well…I see you people don't trust me. It can't be helped. After what captain did, if I were you I wouldn't trust in a soldier that quickly. Changing a bit the subject. Can I eat something? I know it's late, but I'm starving." He said smiling nervously.

"Okay…" said Olga heading to kitchen to make something for the soldier. After Jadiwiga calmed down a bit, her brother took her to their bedroom. The man waited sitting on a chair next to the table seeing Olga make something for him.

In the bedroom, Jadiwiga was sleeping on Karol's bed hugged with him. She was till sobbing. Karol was doing his best to calm her down. He was gently stroking her head and whispered: "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

The girl tightened the hug and said: "Please…don't die. I'm sorry for all times I was mean to you..Please don't make that man angry…I saw how you looked at him…I don't want you and mommy to die…" Then she started to cry again.

The boy felt a few tears forming in his eyes. And he hugged tighter his little sister. After one hour she fell asleep, but he didn't. His mother entered the room and saw they hugged, she smiled warmly. She thought they were both sleeping until she saw her son looking at her. "That soldier is sleeping in my room. I'm going to sleep here with you two for a while. I'll go to Jadiwiga's bed. Try sleep a little, son." She said trying not to wake her daughter. Then she kissed the kids' foreheads and she went to her daughters bed to get some sleep.

'_Geez…First: a demon; second: evil soldiers; and third: my family suffering. I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I want that demon to kill all those soldiers…'_ Thought Karol. After 30 minutes he managed to fell asleep.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	6. Don't hurt my family

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Nicktoons Squad, Invader Johnny and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

4)Warning: this chapter contains some heavy themes.

* * *

All soldiers woke up really early in that morning. When they did they waked up the owners of the houses to make breakfast for then.

In Karol's house, Fritz entered carefully in the room where the family was sleeping. He gently woke up Olga. When she opened her eyes he said trying not to wake the children: "Could you please make breakfast for me? I have to go to the meeting."

'_What time is it? God…I have to do it…'_ She thought as she got up. The two went to kitchen and he sat in the same place staring her make his food. That was starting to annoy her, but she said nothing.

He ate quickly and said: "I have to go now. Captain hates when any of us get late to the reunions. See you later." He said waving his hand to her then he left the house.

'_At least, we'll have some moments of peace. It's almost time for the kids to get up. I'll wake then now. That way they'll eat before that man arrives.'_ She thought as she went to wake her kids.

Captain Hans had given the order to his soldiers that they always should do a meeting in the following morning when they arrived in a new place. He decided to do that in the woods, so anyone would listen.

"I hope you all had a good night of sleep. Now back to business. We have to reach the enemy that is 30 miles away from here. This time we only be able to rest for more 2 days. So enjoy while you can. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" All soldiers said.

So it began. All soldiers went to 'their' houses and demanded drink and food. The villagers were obligated to kill most of their animals and they had to give most of their alcoholic drinks. Some were even teasing the women without caring if they were married or not.

When Fritz came back the kids already have eaten. He greeted the family with the same big smile which was awfully annoying. After that he said: "Captain said we have to stay here just for more two days. So, don't worry. We'll leave this place soon. Just have a bit more patience."

'_Two days… well. It would be worse if it were for the whole week. Our village could be in serious trouble. I think everyone will be able to behave for two days, so no one else will die.'_ Olga thought.

Fritz was just staring at the two children. The kids were starting to get worried when the man finally said: "Let me guess your father is a soldier too." The family stared at him with the eyes wide open.

"How do you know that?" Olga said/demanded.

The man looked at her and explained: "I just thought these kids were too familiar. I think I have met your husband someday. What is his name?"

"His name is… Nicolas Jaroslaw." Olga said. She was desperate for hearing news of her husband. The kids were paying full attention as well. They also wanted to have their father back.

"Nicolas? Oh, my God! Of course I know him! He was a great guy. Always brave and never gave up and he couldn't stop talking about his family and how much he wanted to go back to them. He even saved my life twice." The man said enthusiastically. Olga couldn't help but cry of happiness a little bit.

She was about to talk when her son said: "What do you mean by…was?". Fritz face saddened and started to look down at the floor.

"Jesus…I hate have to be the one to tell you this, but h-he… died… The second time he saved me was when he…got shot… to sake my skin… It hit his heart. I think he didn't feel much pain…I'm sorry for your loss…"

Olga felt like her world had just crumbled. Jadiwiga fell on her knees and started to cry really had screaming for her dad. Karol clenched his fists angrily and just a few drops of tears came from his eyes. _'He __**promised **__to came back! He __**PROMISED!**_**' **The boy creamed in his mind.

Fritz looked at the situation and said with a sad tone: "I'll go for a walk. I'll let you alone for a moment. The last thing you want is a stranger here now. I'm sorry for your loss." After that he got out of the house. The kids hugged their mother and she hugged than as well. They all were broking down in tears. They stayed like that for hours.

When it was lunchtime he came back to see how the family was doing. He saw then in the same place crying. He was about to leave when Olga said: "Sorry. I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You have just received a really sad news. I'll lunch in another place. Don't worry."

"No. I'll make the lunch right away. Karol, Jadiwiga you can wait outside."

"No, we will stay here with you" The two said in union as they hugged their mother tighter. She smiled and gently kissed their heads. Olga got up and started to make lunch. The kids and the man sat on their usual place.

"Excuse me, but where are you and your husband are from? It's obviously not from here." Fritz asked curious.

"My husband was German and I'm from Russia. We thought that we could live here in peace, but it looks like it's impossible to run away from our problems."

"I see…" the man said flatly.

"So, you knew dad, huh?" Karol said interrupting their conversation looking at the table.

"Yes…"The man didn't know what the boy was up to.

"So was he like?" the boy asked.

"I've already said that. He's as a great…" Fritz started.

"I'm not talking about his personality! I'm talking about how he looked like. After all, if you really knew him, you'll be able to describe him." The boy said angrily.

The man gave no reply. Then the boy continued: "You didn't even tried to guess his name. You just gave an empty information and hoped to guess correctly."

"You really are a smart ass…" When the man said that Olga stopped making the food and started at him with the eyes wide open.

"But you know…Smart guys who can't keep their mouths shut always die first."

Olga felt was about to happen and pulled her children out of their chairs and put then behind her. "You don't dare touch them!" She said really angry. "Who the hell are you? How dare you to just play with our feelings."

"If the captain weren't so rushed to leave this place, my plan wouldn't have failed. Anyway me and you are going to have fun tonight. Now go back doing the lunch. And I hope these two don't say a word until I leave."

"What? Do you expect me to…" She said trembling. The kids didn't know what they were talking about. They just knew that the man was intending to hurt their mother.

"Listen! I've tried to be a nice guy so everything could have happened without any trouble. But it seems that you're a big bitch. I'll have some 'fun' with you tonight and that's it! And if you resist. These two brats will be **dead meat**. By the way, that smart ass over there won't have lunch today. Now leave the house and only come back when the night comes." Fritz threatened.

The boy nodded and when he was about to walk his mother stopped him and said to the soldier and said: "I don't know what type of monster you are. But you aren't going to do this with my child."

The man was loosing his patience and said: "Listen, bitch. If you die who will take care of the little shits there. Let the boy leave now, or the consequences will be worse than I've said" He said with a malicious voice and smile.

"I'm sorry son…I promise I'll make it up for you ok? Just wait for a little more. It'll be over in two days." She said kneeling down and kissed him on the forehead.

Jadiwiga was about to talk when the man took his gun and pointed to her head and said: "I'm saying for the last time. I don't want to hear the voice of you brats."

Karol silently left the house and his mother and sister looked at him. Olga felt her heart being crushed as she thought: '_I'm sorry, son…He's already going to hurt me, I don't want you or your sister to get hurt. Even if I get rid of him, the other soldiers would kill us all. For your safety please understand that I'm doing this for you two and don't try do anything.'_

_'What's going on? What is he going to do with mommy? Where is Karol going…I…I…am so useless…'_ Thought Jadiwiga.

Karol was walking around the village as he thought '_Damn!__**DAMNIT!**__Why am I so weak? That bastard is going to hurt my mom and I can't do anything!'_ He clenched his fists and closed his eyes really tight. '_Wait…I'm not strong enough to protect my family, but I know who is…'_ After that he ran with all his strengths into the woods.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	7. Will you help me?

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, Nicktoons Squad, Invader Johnny and you Truephan, my friend, for your reviews.

4)warning: some heavy Language in this Chapter

* * *

Karol Searching everywhere for the monster screaming: " HEYYYYY DEMONNNNN! ARE YOU HEREEEEEEE? APPEAR ALREADY!". The boy spent hours searching like that.

'_Crap! What am I going to do…I have only a few hours until that bastard hurts my mother! WHERE IS THAT DEMON? GODAMMIT!'_ The boy thought falling on his knees feeling a few tears fall from his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a noise that came from the trees like something was moving from one to another quickly. He also heard something fall in a shrub. The boy slowly and carefully approached of the shrub and moved some leaves. He only saw a pig skeleton. That frightened him even more.

He tried to calm down breathing slowly and when he turned back to try search some more a big hand grabbed his throat and lifted him. Karol couldn't breathe. All the boy could do was stare frightened at the werewolf who just smiled maliciously.

The boy tried to talk, but the grasp was too strong. "**Let me guess. You want to say 'how did you get here without me noticing'. The answer is simple: I'm sneaky. Never forget that.'** Then the monster released the boy. Karol was trying to regain his breath.

"**You thought that I would appear and politely do as you please? Humans are so imbeciles…"** He said as he grabbed the boy again, by the shirt this time. The boy just gave the werewolf a death glare. The 'demon' couldn't help but smile at this.

"**So, little shit, what brings you around here? Do you have a death wish?"** The boy wanted to beat him so badly, but he had to hold back if he wanted any help.

"I'm here because I want your help…" Karol said almost inaudible. The werewolf let out a really loud laugh. That made Karol even more angry.

"**You know, my kind can hear a water drop falling in a distance of one hundred meters. Were you expecting me to make you repeat your sentence over and over until you finally burst? I don't have time for this time of thing. Besides Why would I care about your 'soldier' problem?"**

Karol's eyes widened and he screamed: "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" He started to think about his family and how that soldier was going to hut them. Karol started to cry again.

"**Do** **you really expect me to feel bad about you and suddenly have a change of heart and save your pathetic village. Because that little acting of yours won't help. Are you here because the soldier in your house is going to do naughty thing with you mother and sister?"** The creature said with a creepy smile.

Karol looked even more anger. Then he yelled: "You…YOU…**BASTARD!**"

"**Hehehe. Looks like I hit the right spot. All soldiers are the same! They spend so much time away from anything that they became desperate for any kind of 'fun'." **The monster taunted.

Karol's tears were like a steam. He tried to punch and kick the werewolf, but it seemed useless. "Don't…you dare…speak of my father like THAT! My family is suffering and all you do is mock at us? You're a bastard! I don't even know why I came!"

"**You came because I'm your last hope. Without me your village is doomed. But guess what? I will do nothing!" **the werewolf said.

"If you don't…You won't have food anymore!" He hoped that if he couldn't reach its heart at least he could reach the monster's stomach.

"**Good point, but There are plenty of places were I can get food you know. I'm here because it's easier for me, but if there isn't food anymore I'll just move to another village."**

The werewolf put the boy on the ground and said: "**You can go home, but don't tell anyone that you've seem me! I can make you suffer more than all those stupid soldiers!**"

The werewolf put his right hand on Karol's right cheek and scratched his face. A few drops of blood fell on the dirty. "**I mean it! Now get lost!**" Karol had an enormous wish to finish the demon right there, but had to stop himself.

'_If I try something that thing will kill me. If that happens, no one will be able to protect my family…DAMMIT! Why am I so weak?'_ The boy just ran towards his village while he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

The werewolf just smiled maliciously and thought: '_**I'll love watching the events of this night. This is going to be so fun! The full moon is going to be bathed in blood!'**_

End of chapter 7

* * *

Many of you will think that's weird for a werewolf appear during the day, but I'll answer that in future chapters. Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	8. malsana ludo

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This chapter is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, WolfChibi-Chan, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)I'm sorry for the delay. I had **really** important exams…

5)Thanks Truephan for all your suport

6)Translation of the title of this chapter is "Sick Game"

* * *

Karol arrived to the entrance of the village really scared. He had just failed in getting some help and it was almost night. The boy didn't know what to do. All he did was sit down on a small rock and curse himself for being weak. He started to cry.

After about thirty minutes he got up and left the village again. This time he went to a nearby river to wash his face. '_The last thing I want is everyone seeing me like that.' _He thought.

When he got near the river he kneeled down and washed his face. He had an extra care to be sure that his face showed no blood. After that he just glared at his image on the water. He got so angry that he started to punch his reflex on the water. '_COME ON! Why don't I do something ?Why did I even bothered myself to go ask help to that idiot? Why can't I protect my family! I'm a poor excuse for a man! What my dad would think if he saw me right now? I have to do something…ANYTHING!'_

He punching and punching until he was out of energy. _'What am I going to do…_' Then he stared at the sky hoping for an answer to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile in Karol's house:

Olga was worried sick with her son. She tried to persuade the soldier to let her son came back. she even begged to him and all he did was just chuckle evilly.

"Well, I'm a little hungry. I want you to make a snack for me before lunch. While you do that I can stay here with your cute little daughter."

"**Don't you dare to lay a finger on her."** Olga snarled at him. Jadiwiga was right behind her. She was so scared she didn't even dared to say anything.

"Whoa! Who do you think you are? You nothing but a woman. You have to do what I say. I'm getting tired of your disobedience. Someone have to tame you and put you in your right place. Talk to me like that once again and your children will **not** see the sunrise."

Olga decided to obey for a while the soldier. She couldn't risk the life of her children. When she went to the kitchen, the man said: "I said to your daughter stay here with me. I know that there's a window in your kitchen. You can try to escape. Well, you would be killed by the other soldiers, but I can't let them steal my fun. I won't hurt her if she stay nice and quiet."

Olga kneeled down to be able to look at her daughter's eyes and said quietly: "I know you're scared, but please sit on the chair next to him. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"B-But mommy…"The little girl tried to protest

"I know honey…please do that for me, okay? I'll be right there"

Jadiwiga nodded and tried to wipe her tears. Then the girl went and sat on the chair like her mother told so. She tried not to look to the soldier who was grinning. The little girl counted the seconds waiting for her mother to come back.

Olga grabbed some fruits and sliced them as fast as she could. She accidentally cut her thumb slicing an apple. It was nothing serious, but she took a stripe of cloth from her dress and tied the wounded place.

The woman came back with Fritz snack and said sarcastically : "Here it's. Enjoy." Then she went near her daughter who jumped from the chair and hugged her mother.

"Awww. What a cute scene." He said with a wicked smile. Olga put her daughter behind her again.

"You're always on defensive…Well, I'm not hungry anymore." Then the man took the plate and lifted it and dropped all fruits on the floor and smashed them with his left foot. Olga just glared angrily at him.

"By the way, I've been thinking if it wouldn't be interesting if your kids see were in the room while we have fun. They would be tied of course. How about it?"

Olga felt her blood boil. '_How dare he...Wait…God! I think this is the only way…'_ she thought as she sighed. '_please God, protect my children if something happens to me."_

"L-Let's make a deal…" The woman said frightened.

"What kind of deal? Do you think you can just bribe me?" the man said with a malicious smile.

"I-It's not th-at…" she could barely talk. Just the idea was making her sick, but she had to do it for the sake of her children. She continued: "If you promise not to harm my children…I won't…fight back tonight…"

"Hmmm. I liked this idea. And for you to see I'm not a bad person, I'll allow the brat to come back home. Hey, little girl, go search for your brother."

"Please, she's just a kid. If she goes out there now, some soldier might…" Olga tried to protest trying not suppress all her frustration and anger.

"Fine! You can go look for your son. But your daughter stays here. And I suggest you to be quickly, or else I'll be…bored" He said drawing his gun. Olga flinched when she saw what he was doing. He continued "Are you dumb? Now it's not a request. It's a game. Let's see if you can find your son before I get bored. Or you want me to just kill you both right now?"

Jadiwiga was about to scream when her mother turned to her and said: "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few minutes. Be strong for me, okay?" Olga kissed her daughter's forehead and stormed out of the house searching desperately for her son.

* * *

Back with Karol:

The boy was frustrated and angry. '_The demon didn't want to help and that bastard is probably hurting my mother and sister. I…can't let it happen! I know I can die, but if I don't do something my family will…'_

Karol didn't care for himself anymore. All he had in his mind was saving his family. He went straight to his home. '_I'll see if I can spy him through one of the windows. When I get the chance I'll __**kill**__ him.'_

He entered his village and he was determined to finish with the soldier when he heard someone shout his name. He would recognize that shout anywhere, it was his mother's.

He saw the worried face of his mother running toward him. He tried to ask her what was going on, but he didn't get the chance because she lifted him like he were a baby and ran back to their house. The boy could give a good look on his mother's facial expression. He had never seen her with such a desperate look.

'_God, please make me arrive home in time.'_ Olga prayed.

End of chapter 8

* * *

I accept constructive criticize.


	9. a psychopath's mind

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you DPcrazy, Tippi, Dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Thanks Truephan and Invader Johnny for your suggestions.

* * *

While Olga was running against time, Jan was seeing everything that was happening in the village. He was confused. Earlier he saw Karol running towards the woods and now Olga grabs him and goes back to her house. The old man knew that Olga would never let her son goes to the woods by himself after the last nights events.

Jan went out to get some fresh fruits. Captain Hans has eaten all he had in his house. The village elder also knew that if he tried to interfere in any of the soldiers business, he also knew that if the situation get out of control, he would do his best to save as many as possible, even if it costs his life.

Jan came back to his house and saw Hans Cleaning his gun. The soldier just gave him a cold look and turned back to what he was doing. The old man sighed and went to his kitchen to make some tea to calm down his nerves.

"I want some too." Said the captain coldly.

The elder made the tea and served his 'guest' and himself. After that the old man sat in front of the captain. After finishing cleaning his gun, Hans swallowed a little bit of the tea. "It's good."

"Thanks". After that they were both silent for a few minutes, but it seemed hours for Jan.

"Can I…ask you something?" asked the old man hesitantly.

"What?" the captain said bluntly.

"Do you know anything about a soldier who is the guest of a little house on the north east of here?"

Captain Hans had previously memorized where each soldier were, because in a emergency he wouldn't need to knock in every door to know where they were. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well… It's because I want to know if the Jaroslaws are in danger or not. I've just saw weird thing happening to them."

The captain sighed and murmured: "He will never learn…" But Jan had heard that.

"So does it mean that they're in trouble? Look, you people came here, killed one of our villagers, forced us to obey every single order without question and yet you're going to kill us all?"

He paused for a minute and answered: "I only did that to impose respect, if I had let him alive you might have tried to do something stupid and then we would not have another choice, but kill you all. If possible, I would like to avoid taking more lives, but I won't hesitate to shoot if you or anyone else disobey me. The difference between me and Fritz, who the 'guest' in their house, is that I'm doing this because I had no other choice and he does that because he likes it."

"What do you mean?" asked the suspicious old man.

The captain sighed and continued: "I'm only going to answer because I think you at least deserve some answers, however if any of this conversation get out of this house, this village dies, do you hear me?"

Jan slowly nodded in agreement and let Hans continue: "All men of my family has to join the army. It's some kind of tradition. And I had to go through many sick initiations since I was a kid."

" Initiations?"

"You sure are a redneck. In my city, if a boy don't do certain things to prove his 'manhood' he's as good as dead. Because he would be dishonored by everyone and even his family and the only way to make everything goes back to the 'normal' is doing something even more disturbing."

"I'll tell you mine. When I was 10, to prove my 'manhood' I had to beat up a mendicant with a rod of wood."

"WHAT? How can you even tell that so calmly?"

"Do you expect me to cry now? I didn't like doing it, but it was him or me."

"Oh my God…" the man said with a disgusted expression.

The young man took another gulp of his tea. And continued: "You've heard nothing yet. Fritz and me used to live in the same city.

"Could you…tell me more about him? Please…" Jan pleaded.

"Are you going to interfere?" The captain asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the old man said clenching hsi fists.

"If I tell you all I know about him, are going to try do something stupid like invade their house to try save them? Because if you do, this village will burn with all you inside of it. If we let just one person do whatever he or she wants everyone is going to start to disobey, so it's better just one dead than hundreds." He finished saying placing his hand over his gun.

The old man didn't answer that. '_I…don't know what to do…I don't even need to hear the rest of this guy story, because I already know they're in danger…God… what am I supposed to do…'_

"It looks like you finally learned your manners. Now, I'll tell you all I know about Fritz."

'_Like I have other choice…_' Jan thought

"Since we were kids, I always knew that Fritz was…different. While we only did horrible things just to prove our masculinity, he did those things almost every damn day. He even killed some cadgers and stole their money."

"His parents did nothing about that?" said the elder vexed.

"His father kinda approved his behavior, but he was much around due his work as a soldier. But I could always hear his mother screaming at him for doing those things. But it was useless. When we got older, everybody noticed that Fritz was getting worse and worse until the point we all got afraid of him, but no one did nothing against him, because technically he didn't committed a crime."

"Dear Lord…"

"Funny you clamour to God. If there were a God, so why did He allow people like Fritz exist? Why does He allow so much suffering in this dammed world?"

"I don't have the answer for that…Maybe it's some kind of probation ..."

"Yeah right...anyway, continuing: One day, when he stole a store, his mother couldn't bear it anymore. She started to scream and scream to him. We all knew that it wouldn't work until we heard another noise. She kept insulting him, calling him names, and it seemed she was beating him with something. He didn't get out of his house for a whole week. After he finally got out of his house he seemed like nothing has happened. And after two weeks his mother was brutally murdered. During her burial, he didn't cried neither had a sad look, he seemed…satisfied."

Jan's eyes went wide: "But no one arrested him?"

"Of course not, they had no proof against him. Besides his father was pretty clueless about his son's inhumanity. The years passed by and Fritz stopped doing the 'things' he used to. He started showing a bizarre interest in joining the army. My family was too traditional so they forced me to join too and due my father's connections I was promoted quickly. I would rather work as a engineer or something, but I'm not crazy to disobey my father."

"Maybe, if you had a better family, you would be a totally different person…"

"Who knows…I think it's pretty useless think about stuff that will never happen. Continuing: during this war, Fritz showed to have a huge talent for…killing people. He has an extraordinary aim. And all other villages where we had to rest before continuing, he decided that he could play with their lives, after all no one would do something against him. And if said something, I would be next to die."

"So are you saying that The Jaroslaws are going to…"

"Well, if they behave, they can get out of that just with some physical and emotional scars"

Jan felt like he was going to pass out.

End of chapter 9

* * *

I accept constructive criticize.


	10. Veki

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you DPcrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4) Veki means "Awakening" in Esperanto.

* * *

Olga rushed to the house carrying her son. She almost broke the door opening it. The door slammed against the wall as she entered. She was panting and quickly searched for them, but she didn't found them in the room where they were before. Still carrying her son, who was really confused, she went to look in the bedroom praying for her daughter safety.

She finally found them in her bedroom Jadiwiga was sitting on the bed and crying a lot while Fritz stood in front of her aiming the revolver at her head. Olga was shocked as she heard him saying: "15, 14, 13, 12…Oh! So you came in time. Lucky you. If you hadn't you would have to wash your sheets."

Olga was ready to attack him when her little girl jumped from the bed and ran towards her mother and grabbed her dress. "I'm so glad you came, mommy. He was gonna…sob…he was gonna…" The girl couldn't even finish her sentence. Olga put her son down and hugged them both.

"It's going to be all right. Tomorrow this will end, I promise. I'll protect you two with my life." She whispered for them.

"Awwww. What a cute scene." Mocked Fritz. Olga's eyes were like daggers ready to kill him.

"Why are you looking me that way? Did you thought I was kidding about killing your daughter?" Continued the man. It was then when Karol discovered the reason about his mother previously behavior.

The boy wanted even more to kill him, but it was impossible. He knew that he would be killed even before he touch the man.

The heard someone else inside of the house saying: "Hey, Fritz. Stop fooling around. Captain Hans wants to do one last meeting before we leave tomorrow." After that they heard the soldier leaving the house and they heard the door being closed.

"Damn! That idiot is always interrupting me. It looks like I'll only be back at night…Anyway, I kept my promise, so for the sake of your family keep yours, woman." After that, the man left the house with a grim smile.

"What did he mean, mom?" Asked the boy.

"It's nothing to worry about, son" She lied.

"Mom said something about not fighting back tonight, do something, Karol!" pleaded the young girl. She was till crying. Jadiwiga never felt so scared before.

"Mom…" tried to begin the boy, but his mother interrupting him saying: "Listen here, you two. Tomorrow this nightmare will be over and everything will be back to the way it used to be." She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she had to hold them, she had to their rock. She just couldn't bear see them suffer.

'_DAMNIT! DAMNIT! __**DAMNIT!**__ It's going to be always like this! I just can't help anyone. Mom is going to do whatever that bastard wants to protect us. And I can't protect her! She deserved a better son. Someone who would be strong enough to protect this family while dad is away.'_ Thought Karol biting his lower lip making it bleed.

"Don't do that, son. It'll be all over tomorrow." Said Olga using all her willpower to not cry. She kissed their foreheads and got up and continued: "Karol go wash it, ok? Jadiwiga, go with him. Please."

Neither of them wanted to leave her mother alone. But she took them to the kitchen took some water and a herb remedy to put on the lip. It was then when she noticed the scratch on Karol's face. It didn't have blood anymore, but surely wasn't invisible.

"What happened to your face?" She asked cleaning his lip and putting the medicine on both wounds.

"I…accidentally cut myself in the woods." He lied. Olga knew that, but she only said: "You can't fool me, son…I want to hear the truth tomorrow, okay?" She said that because she was rushed. She had to make some preparatives to the night.

"You two go to your rooms and stay there until I say, okay?" The kids reluctantly obeyed. The kids sat on Karol's bed. Jadiwiga hugged her brother and didn't want to let go. Karol only cursed himself for the whole time.

Olga went to her backyard and started to take some herbs she had cultivated. '_I'm glad I didn't threw them away. But…I don't want to use them for this, but I have no choice if I want that my kids to survey this nightmare without a scratch…'_

Those were known as knock-out herb. She started to cultivate them when Nicolas went to the war. She worried so much about him that she couldn't sleep anymore. Then Jan gave her some and explained how to make tea of them. Fortunately, this herb has no collateral effect and can be drank by anyone. Olga stopped drinking those after six months, because she managed to sleep by her own.

She thought if it was possible to make the soldier sleep. But she instantly gave up of that idea. As soon as the soldier woke up he would kill them all and if she killed him while he slept the other soldiers would kill them. So the best option for her was to make her kids sleep so they wouldn't hear a thing and wouldn't try do something stupid.

She took the herbs to her home and put them in the kitchen. After that she went to see her children who, as soon as they saw her, stormed towards her and hugged her. She started to sing to try to calm them down. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"I'll going to make something for the lunch. You two stay here." But they didn't let go of their mother who, this time, ended up giving up and took them along with her to the kitchen. They ate chicken, rice, some vegetables, along with orange juice.

After the lunch, the kids helped her mother cleaning the table and the plates. She took them to their bedroom gave the rabbit some carrots and just lied down with them. She tried to comfort, but it seemed futile. The hour passed by like they were years.

When it was 5:00 p.m., Fritz was going back the Jarowslaw's house. '_I can't believe that Hans made us skip lunch just for a tactical discussion. At least tonight I'm going to have lots of fun.'_ The man thought.

As he entered the house he shouted: "I'll give 10 seconds for you people to show up before I start shooting. 10…9…8…"

Olga appeared along with her kids. "Heh. Know you see how much easier is for us if you cooperate." They just stared him. Olga and Karol wanted to beat him up, while Jadiwiga couldn't even look at him.

"Well, I didn't have lunch, so I want my dinner now."

"But it's too early." Olga said.

"Are you disobeying me?" Fritz threatened.

Olga knew that she had to begin with her plan. She made the dinner along with 4 cups of tea. 2 of them were made of the special herb. She served the knock-out tea to her kids and she and Fritz drank normal chamomile tea.

They ate in silence. After they finished, the kids started to yawn a lot. Then Olga said: "I think it's time for you two go to bed now." Then she grabbed the two drowsy kids and took them to their room. Karol tried to protest, however the tea was already making him fall asleep. She put them in their respective beds and covered them and said softly: "Sleep well, my little angels. Tomorrow this mess will be over, I promise." She kissed their foreheads and went back to the table. Fritz had finished eating and he was just glaring at her.

"For your own sake, I hope you didn't put something weird in my food." Fritz said in a threatening tone.

"I only put my kids to sleep. I don't want them to hear or do anything." She said with her eyes closed.

"So you drugged them." He said with an amused grin.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" she shouted. She hated herself for doing that with her own children.

"Temper, temper…" he taunted.

"I only used a herb tea to make them fall asleep. They don't need to suffer."

"Whatever…So let's get going?" The man said going to the room.

"Let me at least clean everything for tomorrow." She said. She wasn't interested in doing the laundry at that moment. She just wanted to stall even if for a little moment while she prepared herself mentally.

"Fine…I'll wait in your bedroom. Don't take too long." The man simply said.

After he left, Olga started to clean the table and the plates. It was 6:23 p.m. when she finished. The moon has appeared already. The woman sighed and went to her bedroom. She entered and closed the door.

Fritz quickly grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Then he jumped right next to her. He put his hand on her hair and said: "If you relax you **might **enjoy too." Olga felt an urge to kick his balls, pick up her children and go running far away from there. Then the soldier hold her hands and tied them with a small rope he took out of his pocket. Then he approached his face to hers. She could only close her eyes and pray for it to end soon.

Meanwhile, Karol was starting to sweat a lot. He felt like his whole body were burning. He woke up without being able to breath. He went running out of the house. There was no one else outside.

His muscles started to increase, his face started to modify, his ears got bigger and pointed, a muzzle started to form, black fur started to grow all over his body, a big and fluffy tail popped out of his pants, his nails became bigger and sharp as well his teeth and his eyes became green. Soon his clothes became tight and were ripped off. He was now 1,70 meters tall.

As soon as the transformation finished he howled so loud that the whole village heard.

"What the hell was that?" He said before he could even touch her face.

'_Is that the demon?'_ Thought Olga even more frightened.

'_**Finally! This will be fun to watch. Wait… there are many soldiers here, I think I can get at least 10 to play with. It has been a long time since I don't exercise properly.'**_ The werewolf thought before running towards the village.

End of chapter 10

* * *

I accept constructive criticize.


	11. Luno de sango part 1

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you DPcrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl Invader Johnny, BugzAttack and you Truephan for your reviews.

4) Luno de Sango means "Moon of Blood" in Esperanto.

5)Sorry for the long time: I hade a flu and paperwork to make.

* * *

Karol's howl ran through the whole village. The villagers knew what it meant, because of that they started to panic in their houses, while the soldiers got angry. While the villagers tried to convince that it was a demon, the soldiers just thought that it was just a wolf.

Some of them got out of the houses to kill the "wolf" and insult the villagers later for being so superstitious. When they got out, they tried to look for it.

"So where do you think it is?" Asked one soldier to another.

"Dunno. But When we kill it, we're going to laugh at those losers' face." Answered another.

"Sure we will!" said another one.

There were about 21 soldiers looking for the "wolf". It was already pretty dark and the Moon was covered by clouds. Suddenly they heard screams. It came from near Karol's house. All soldiers went in the direction of the screams and when the clouds moved they could see properly. It was not a wolf, it seemed like a hybrid between a human and a wolf. It wasn't that which made them scared. It was the corpses. Two of them. Both claws and jaws had blood.

5 of them dropped their guns and tried to run away. Some of the ones who were still trying to get what was going on also noticed a moving shadow on the floor. When they tried to know what was that, a silver furred lycanthrope landed on one of the soldiers who were trying to get away.

"**Come on! Don't try to run now that the party is beginning.**" Said the werewolf with an evil smile. The soldiers who were trying to run froze in fear, the others started to shot at the monster. After a few seconds they heard the bullets falling on the ground.

All soldiers panicked as they tried to run get away from that place. **"Hey, Kid! Don't let any of them to get away!**" Then the carnage began.

The black furred werewolf quickly moved to one soldier after another giving them one single fatal blow on the head on the first and the second was impaled on the stomach.

'_**Heh. That's why I love to see a brand new werewolf in action. They are pure killer instinct. It's a shame that it only happens during the first transformation.'**_ Thought the silver werewolf.

"**Hey, humans! Prepare yourselves!**" Yelled the silver werewolf before attacking the rest of the military men. They screamed and tried to get away, but they couldn't escape. Both werewolves were giving fatal blows on them. Some soldiers even soiled themselves before dying.

By now all soldiers got out of the houses to see what was going on and they saw the carnage. There were 14 who just got out and 5 more who were trying to run away. The five were killed in less than one minute. That was enough to freak out the survivors.

Captain Hans tried to hold himself to not run away and ordered: "SHOOT NOW! DO NOT SAVE YOUR AMMUNITION! FIRE NOW!"

Then all soldiers gave their best to kill the two lycanthropes, which was useless. When Hans discovered that the creatures couldn't die, he did the only thing that he considered logical: run with all his strength. _'What the hell is going on here? I don't want to DIE.'_

Meanwhile in Jaroslaw's house:

"What the hell is going on outside?" Fritz asked to no one in particular. Olga remained quiet. Both of them heard the screams and the gunshots. She did not know what to fear more: the monster outside of the house or the monster who was in the same room as she was.

Fritz frowned and noticed how scared she was now and asked: "Why do you seem to know something about it? Oh! I get it now! It's your dammed companions who are trying to get rid of us. Well, prepare to die! It's a shame that your kids are 'drugged'. It would be so fun to see their face before dying…Wait, I can kill them first and them see you cry all over their bodies before killing you!" Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bed.

"Please! Don't do that! It's demon who is doing that! Please don't hurt my children!" Begged the woman in tears.

"A demon? Do you really expect me to believe that?" the man said with a deeper frown.

"I'm telling the truth! Please don't hurt my children!" She said as she cried fearing for her kids.

"Too late!" fritz said harshly.

Fritz made her move out of the bedroom when she said: "No! I won't let you harm them." She tried to get rid of his grip and constantly tried to kick him.

"Stupid woman!" He shouted as he hit her head with all his strength. She fell on the floor, fortunately Olga was just unconscious.

'_I'll kill the brats first.' _He was going towards the kids' bedroom when he felt a breeze. '_Where's this coming from? Is there someone in the house?_' He thought.

He couldn't ignore that. All windows were closed, but he saw that the kids' bedroom door was open. _'If there's wind here it means that there's a place to the air to came in and another place to it came out.'_ He went inside the room and saw Jadiwiga sleeping, but there was no sign of the boy and he also noticed that the window was open_ 'Where the hell is the boy? He should be sleeping! Anyway, I can kill him easily. Well, that's the entrance, so the exit must be…the front door!_'

Fritz moved carefully to the entrance of the house and gave a look to see what was going on outside. He saw the blood bath. At first he was horrified, because no matter how many bullets were shot the 2 monsters wouldn't die.

Fritz saw someone running away while the other 13 kept shooting. '_I bet it was Hans who had just fled. What a captain. Run away while his troop is killed'_ He thought.

He saw the two werewolves killing the soldiers stabbing them on the belly and it seemed that they didn't even were trying to dodge the bullets. _'Damn! I guess I have to flee as well. I wanted to teach this freaking family a lesson of obedience, but it looks like I have to do it other day.'_ He thought as he fled.

The silver werewolf saw the two men running to the woods. After he and Karol killed the 13 soldiers he told to the boy: "**Follow me! Your senses will improve with time. Right now, you're just a cub. Why am I explaining this to you now…You don't understand a word. It has been so much time that I actually spoke to another were wolf…I just hope that your instincts tell you that I'm the leader here and you should follow me…"** Said the silver werewolf.

Then the silver furred werewolf tried to track both of them. He noticed that both of them were running to the same place in the woods. **'**_**Lucky**_' The silver werewolf thought as he went towards the men.

Hans arrived at the river. He knew that this river would take him to another village and he could ask for help there. Hans was about to go on when Fritz arrived.

"Did we lose them?" asked Fritz panting.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Growled Hans. "They're eating us one by one."

"Eating, you say?" Asked Fritz not really believing that.

"Yeah...I saw one of them eating some men of our unit. We're doomed. We can't run faster than them" Said Hans getting even more desperate.

Fritz stood quiet for a moment aimed at his captain's leg and shot. Hans screamed in pain, dropped the gun, he fell and tried to hold back the blood. Fritz calmly picked up his gun.

"You... **BASTARD!**" Shouted captain Hans with his hands on the wound.

"Thanks. Well, I've came to the conclusion that I can't run faster than them, so I'll I need to do is run faster than you. While they rip you apart I'll be far away from here. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone how heroic you were...wait...better not. Bye." Said Fritz smiling

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M YOUR CAPTAIN!"

"Please! Like I ever cared about your ranks which you only have due your family. By the way I'm not crazy to walk near the river. They could easily see me like I did with you. See ya." Then Fritz started to run again. Soon Hans couldn't even hear his footsteps anymore. The captain started to cry.

"**Don't you think it's a little pathetic for a man at your age to be crying like that?**" mocked the taller werewolf when he finally got there. The other one was alongside him.

The black furred tried to jump on the man, but the silver furred one hold his arm and said: **"Don't lose your appetite with this small fry. I know you want the other one. Track and finish him. Now go, boy!**"After that, Karol ran towards the direction Fritz went.

"**Ready to fill my belly?**" Asked the werewolf playfully. Hans started to scream and to cry even more.

"**Please, be a man for at least one time in your life!"**

"I…sob Don't want to DIE!" The werewolf sighed

"**Too bad. I hope that all your cowardly don't give me an indigestion or something.**" The monster said trying not shout, because if he raised his voice the boy could came back and interrupt his meal.

"**Say your prayers…**" Said he, before opening his jaws. The man begged to be spared his life.

When the werewolf was about to bite his neck they heard: "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The lycanthrope suddenly got angry, but he didn't bite. Instead he just looked to see who was disturbing him. It was Jan.

"**What now? Don't you see this is for the sake of this dammed village?** **Besides, he's not a villager so my promise doesn't apply to him.**"

"Let him go now, Alphonse!" Demanded the elder.

End of chapter 11

* * *

I accept constructive criticize.


	12. Luno de Sango part 2

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4) Luno de Sango means Moon of Blood in Esperanto.

5)Sorry for the long delay for updating. I'll take a little longer to make new chapters because of my college.

* * *

"Let him go now, Alphonse!" Demanded the elder angrily.

"**Why should I obey you? Those idiots aren't form this village, so my promise doesn't apply for them!"**

"PLEASE, OLD MAN! SAVE MY LIFE!" Begged the soldier in tears. Alphonse got pissed off and knocked him out by grabbing his head with his right paw and hit it on the floor once.

"**I HATE when someone bothers me. You know what? I'm fed up with all you people. I don't even know why did I tried to help…**"

"You weren't trying to help us! This was just an excuse for you to break your promise. You know what will happen if you try break it!"

"**I can't stand it anymore! We werewolves are superior! Humans are our prey! He didn't had the right to make me stay away from you people!" **Said the silver werewolf showing his bloody claws to the village elder.

"Are you threatening me? I hope you aren't! because…" Then the old man drew a gun out of his belt. "I before going out I took this. You better stop now or else I'll shoot. I know your weakness, so no more deaths!"

"**So that bastard told you…"**

"Yes. Silver bullets can hurt or even kill you. Don't underestimate my aim just because I'm old. If you try anything you'll regret forever." Jan said firmly.

Alphonse decided to cool down, after all he knew he could kill the old man, but he wouldn't get out unharmed. '_**Even if I get out of this with a scratch, the imbecile would hunt me until he could kill me…**_' Thought the werewolf.

"**Tch! What do you want to do now, old man?" **said him crossing his arms on his chest.

"Help me to bring Hans to my house. If someone from the village is near, you'll be able to feel the smell, then you give him to me. And go stop the other.

"**The other what?"** Alphonse raised an eyebrow.

"The other werewolf. I now you'll probably not do that, but try to save that soldier's life." Jan said.

The werewolf picked the unconscious man and put him over his left shoulder. Jan still holding his gun with the finger on the trigger just in case Alphonse tried something he shouldn't.

"**You're really sharp for an old man. But Why save him? That soldier was torturing one family!" **said Alphonse while they walked.

"Thanks, I guess…A life is a life. Please, tell me that you didn't turn the young Karol into a werewolf…" Jan said outraged.

Alphonse didn't answered which was enough for Jan to confirm his suspicions. "Why did you do that? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"**Don't dare lecture me! I've given him a gift, not a curse. I'll train him to control himself. Like the son I've never had…**" Alphonse said over dramatically just to mock the old man.

"Stop the theater. I know that you would get rid of him if he did something that you might not like. Besides that boy already has a father!"

"**We don't know if he's alive or dead! I bet that he'll find another woman and completely forget about this place.**"

"Don't you dare say this again! He's alive! I'm sure of that! He would never forget his family."

"**Whatever."**

When both of them arrived at the village, there was no one outside, because they were too scared to get out of their houses. "Okay. Now leave this guy with me. I'll take care of him. Now go stop the kid from doing something horrible."

"**Fine!"** Said Alphonse angrily before throwing the man of the ground. The werewolf left before Jan could scold him for doing that.

'_**He's right about one thing. I have to reach the boy before he kills that idiot, because I wanna watch. **__**Hehehe'**_ Thought Alphonse following Karol's scent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fritz did his best to escape from the creatures in the woods. But he could hear it approaching. He managed to find a tree with big top. He quickly climbed it and tried to hide behind the leaves.

After a while the soldier stopped hearing any noise. _'I'll wait here for a little longer. It's probably waiting for me to get out.' _

He waited for 10 minutes. _'I think it's safe by now. But I won't leave here until I plan my next moves. I didn't survived until now allowing my emotions to think for me. The closest city is 20 miles away from here, but I can't go through the main road. I would be an easy target. I think it's better for me if…'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a breathing. It was really loud.

Then he felt like someone was breathing right on his neck. He slowly turned his head and saw what he feared most. The monster was right behind him. Fritz finally panicked and tried to escape, but he forgot that he was on a tree. He fell on ground and his whole body was in pain. He tried to get up, but the wolf jumped from the tree and landed right on front of the soldier.

Karol grabbed him by the uniform and rose in so their eyes could met. Those bright green eyes frightened Fritz even more.

"Please…have mercy. I promise I'll never come back and I'll never hurt anyone ever again. I promise!" begged the man. Karol looked puzzled. The boy was pure instinct so he didn't understand one word. And the primary instinct of the boy was get rid of the monster who dared to hurt his family.

The man slowly drew gun and then quickly aimed at Karol's face and shot on his forehead. That made Karol growled in pain released the soldier who started laughing and said: "In your face, you freak of nature! No one mess with me. NO ONE!"

Then he saw the bullet falling on the ground and the soldier's eyes went wide. The bullet only made Karol fell some pain, but it didn't managed to actually damage him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! DIE ALREADY!" the soldier screamed desperately while shot until his gun ran out of bullets, but he kept pressing the trigger in a futile attempt to a bullet to came out. When Karol was going grab him again, the soldier threw his gun against the boy who grabbed it in the air and crushed it with his claws.

Karol got even angrier and grabbed the man again and with one blow he stabbed the man in chest and hold his heart. The man who smiled while he killed his own mother was now crying and begging for his life, but Karol couldn't hear his pleads. With his new strength, the black werewolf crushed the vile man's heart. The man died with his eyes wide open.

Somehow, Karol's instincts weren't satisfied. The boy continued to slash, impale and punch the dead body until it was completely destroyed. When Fritz was nothing but a pulp on the dirty Karol started to breath really hard.

When Alphonse finally arrived he saw Karol drenched in blood and what remained of the man on the ground.

"**Damn…I lost the show…"**Said Alphonse a little bit disappointed.

End of chapter 12

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	13. Postrikolto

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you DPcrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, BugzAttack, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4) Postrikolto means "Aftermath" in Esperanto.

5)Sorry for the long delay for updating. But I'm finally in my vacation (The calendar of my college is insane).

6)I'll try update one chapter per week.

* * *

Karol did nothing, but stared at the pool of blood. He seemed to ignore the other werewolf approaching.

"**So how does it feel killing for the first time, boy?"**

The boy didn't replied.

"**Man…sometimes sucks to stay near of a first timer werewolf" **Alphonse muttered to himself.

The boy didn't reacted to Alphonse's words. The kid seemed to be hypnotized. After a while, Alphonse finally discovered the reason of Karol's behavior. He was guilty. Subconsciously the kid regretted taking away one life.

Despite of not knowing what he was doing, his subconscious knew. And it was now punishing him.

'_**Who am I fooling…The first kill is always hard…But he'll end up getting used to it.'**_ He had to admit.

Soon Karol started to yell in pain. And his body started to mutate back to his original form. His fur and muzzle were disappearing and his muscles were going back to normal. Then the boy lost his consciousness and collapsed of the blood.

'_**That's weird…The first transformation should have lasted all night…That's the first time I've seen this. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by hastening the process.'**_

Alphonse picked him up and took him to the nearest river. The werewolf checked the temperature of the water and it was fairly cold. So he decided to take Karol to Jan's house, because if he bathed the boy in the cold river he could get a pneumonia.

When Alphonse arrived at the village he saw some villagers outside of their homes. They looked horrified because of the carnage that had just happened.

'_**Well, I've had enough excitement for one night.'**_ So he sneaked in the shadows and looked for an angle where no villager would see him go to the elder's house. But he didn't need to. The elder himself came out of his home and ordered everyone to go back to their houses and lock the doors. They obeyed without question.

Alphonse waited until everyone went back to their homes and went to Jan's. Alphonse knocked the door and Jan opened it, but he didn't seem surprised by the silver werewolf's visit. The old man invited Alphonse to come in and said:

"What you did do to this boy in unforgivable! But at least you transformed him back!" Jan said somewhat relieved, but still angry at Alphonse.

"**Look. Let's jump this moral lesson thing and help me to remove the blood from this boy's body**"

Jan agreed and after the boy was clean and covered the boy with a blanket. And ordered Alphonse to see if it was possible for him to put the boy back in his home and also check if there was no problem because he didn't see Olga neither Jadiwiga after the attack.

"**Who do you think I am? Your glorified maid?**" Alphonse said crossing his arms

Jan just stared.

Alphonse sighed and said: "**Fine! But how are you going to explain why he is wearing different clothes?"**

"I'll just say that you attacked their home. I went there to check on them. I'll also say you hurt him, but it was nothing serious. So that's why I dressed him with different clothes. I can adapt that according to what you see in their house."

"**Clever... I'll be back in a few minutes.**"

Alphonse picked up the boy and went towards the kid's house.

The silver lycanthrope got into the house silently and immediately smelled a strong scent of medical herb. He stalked through the house and saw Olga still unconscious on the floor.

"**Well…That's…Convenient…**"

He searched for Karol's room and entered it. He put the boy on his bed and looked for some clothes. After that he removed the blanket then he scratched his face and gave two punches the first on the boy right arm and the other on his chest. The way he would have hematomas. That would justify why the elder had to change his clothes.

After doing that he leave the house quickly to give back Jan's blanket and explain what he saw. Then he left toward the woods.

'_**He won't be able to remember at morning. But the events of that night will come back to haunt him. And when that happen he'll have no one to turn to, but me! Damn! Why do I sound like a cliché villain?'**_

End of chapter 13

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	14. Mi esti…KIO?

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)It's a shame that there isn't a Wulf section here in FF…

4)Thank you DPcrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

5) "Mi esti…KIO?" Means "I'm a…WHAT?"

* * *

In the next morning all villagers carefully came out of their houses to check if there was okay to go out. The first thing they felt was the disgusting smell of the decomposing bodies.

The adults kept their children in their rooms to prevent them from seeing such scene. Some went to Jan's house to some advice.

The old man was still treating Hans' wounds. He managed to remove the bullet and closed the sore. Unfortunately the village didn't had any medicament to help him with the pain when he woke up.

Jan heard someone knocking on his door. After he opened it he saw some villagers. He already thought what was their next move. He asked the villagers if it was okay with them to give the soldiers a proper burial.

Most of villagers didn't agreed with that because of the way the soldiers treated them. He said: "I know many of you are still hurt about all the horrible things they did. However they also are humans. They aren't garbage which can be simply thrown away."

Some still disagreed, but they couldn't disobey Jan. Many of the villagers were saved by him in a way or another.

After they left Jan's house, he decided to pay a visit to Karol's house and check if it was everything okay with them.

In Jaroslaw's house, Olga slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and immediately put her hand on the place where she was hit by Fritz. Then she remembered about what happened at the previous night and she got up really quick and stormed to the kid's bedroom.

She looked at her children and feel on her knees at the sight of them sleeping peacefully. The put her left hand on her mouth and tears of joy fell from her eyes. She got up and came closer to look at her children.

She first went to see Jadiwiga. She slowly stroke her hair. The girls chest moved up and down showing that she was still alive and well. After a few minutes she decided to move to her son.

She saw some bruises and wounds, however he seemed fine. She was about to check properly her son when son when Jan appeared behind her and asked: "Are you okay?"

She was startled by him and she put her hand on her heart and slowly turned around and saw Jan. She sighed in relief and asked: "Hi…"

The old man smiled warmly and replied: "I'm glad you and your kids are okay." Then he noticed Karol's wounds. '_Alphonse can really think about every small detail…'_ the old man thought.

"So…how young Karol is doing? He seems pretty fine after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" She asked/demanded.

"Well…The demon attacked again and he…invaded your house and fought against that soldier who was here. The battle ended up involving your son, because that soldier tried to use your son as flesh shield."

"How do you know all that?"

"I got worried because the demon got into your house. I've even brought this" Then he showed her his gun.

"Oh…I see…"

"Continuing…The demon hit your son who fell on the floor. Then…let's just say that the demon killed the soldier. His blood soaked your son's clothes. When the demon left, I changed your son's clothes and threw away the 'soaked' ones. I really doubted that they could be washed."

Jan spent the whole night making up that lie. And also, Alphonse told him about the sleeping herb, but he decided not to mention it. Olga already went through a lot. He thought that she probably did it to protect somehow her kids.

"I…will leave you alone with them, okay? But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

She smiled and thanked the man who soon left the room after giving one last look at Karol. He went to help the villagers to bury the soldiers.

They made a simple ceremony. They buried the soldiers in a clearing in the woods which was a little far away from the village's cemetery. The villagers were irreducible about burying them far away of the village. Jan had to accept that because many were doing that against their will.

Hours passed by and the kids didn't wake up. Olga was starting to get nervous about it. Fortunately, Jadiwiga woke up at 3:47 p.m. and Karol woke up 2 hours and half later. Her mother covered them both with kisses and hugs. Olga promised herself to never use that herb tea ever again.

The kids felt really dizzy and confused. The woman just said to them that the evil man was gone and they were finally safe, she didn't want to give any details, specially to her son. Jadiwiga jumped and hugged her mother. Karol felt his stomach ache when she mentioned Fritz's name. He didn't remember a thing of what happened while he was a werewolf, but his subconscious was still punishing him.

She made a big dinner to celebrate the occasion. Yet, Karol didn't much due his stomach ache. Olga searched for any medicine for that but she couldn't find any. So she and her son agreed to look for the Jan in the next morning.

Olga didn't put her kids to sleep right on the bed time, because they weren't tired at all due the big snooze they took. She waited for about 2 hours and asked if they wanted to sleep with her. Jadiwiga accepted the offer, but Karol said he would be fine sleeping on his own. Olga smiled and put her hand on her boy's head and said:

"There's no need for you to play courageous. If you decided to came sleep with me and your sister just come. No one is going to say anything."

Karol was tempted to go and sleep next to his family, but he wanted to always prove himself he was a strong valiant man.

They wished good night for each other and they went to sleep. Olga was so relieved that she slept a few minutes later. Jadiwiga slept 20 minutes after her mother. Karol was the only one who was still awaken.

He could only think about how did all the soldier disappear like that and why he and his sister slept so much. He had many questions and not even a single answer.

He managed to sleep at 11:03 p.m..

At 12 a.m. Karol started to sweat a lot. Black fur grew again on his body, the nails became claws and a muzzle appeared once again, but he didn't develop a tail and his size didn't change like the last time.

He was once again unconscious. Moved by his hunger he searched the room and saw the bunny he once saved. He picked it and went outside of the house.

20 minutes later Jan got out of his house carrying a lampion to see if he could talk to Alphonse about what they were going to do now that Karol was a werewolf.

The man saw a figure in the dark and drew out his gun. He carefully approached and saw Karol on the floor eating a rabbit. He didn't recognize the boy and was about to shoot when he saw the clothes.

'_What the hell is going on here? It's not full moon anymore!' _The man thought.

After a couple of minutes Karol started to howl in pain and turned back to his human form, but, this time, he was awake.

The boy opened his eyes and saw the corpse of the rabbit on the floor and he felt an awful taste on his mouth. Jan put his gun back to its place and approached carefully and the light of the lampion made him see clearly that his hands had blood on them.

He was about to scream when Jan covered his mouth, and quickly dragged him to his house. After doing that he locked the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!" Shouted the boy desperately. Luckily, Hans was still unconscious.

The old man sighed and thought: '_Poor kid…Now he's fated to endure this damned curse. What the hell was Alphonse thinking?'_

Jan gently put his right hand over the boy's hair and said: "Let's first wash you, ok?" Karol slowly nodded.

The elder filled a vat with water and cleaned the boy's face with a wet tissue. After 10 minutes Karol's face and hands were clean.

"I think it'll be better if you sit down". The boy did what he was told.

The elder sighed and looked at the dancing flame of the candle. "There's no easy way of telling you that…" The boy swallowed.

"Did you…were scratched on bitten recently?"

Karol still remembered when Alphonse as a werewolf scratched him on his face. But he said nothing.

The old man sighed again and said calmly: "There's no need to be scared. I know all about the monster who has been living in these woods."

The boy's eyes went wide. Jan asked again: "Were you scratched or bitten by him?"

"He…scratched me on the face."

The man only confirmed his suspicions. Jan looked directly to Karol's eyes and said: "What I'm about to tell you mustn't leave this room. Do you agree with my term?"

Karol nodded. Jan continued: "Very well. I'm sure that your father or your mother had told you and your sister stories about mystical creatures such as ghosts, fairies, vampires, etc. I want you to know that most of the things they told you about are truth."

Karol seemed puzzled. His parents did told him some stories. But the boy thought they were nothing but fantasy.

Jan continued his explanation: "In this world there are also creatures known as werewolves. These creatures are half man and half wolf. Mostly are too violent. But all of them can transform from their monster form to their human form. When you were scratched by him, you were… turned into a werewolf."

"I'm a…WHAT?"

End of chapter 14

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	15. Midnight talk

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, BugzAttack and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)My college classes are back and I already have an exam on next week. Originally, I intended to merge this chapter with chapter 16, but I lack of free time and I don't want to wait too much to post a new chapter. So, This chapter is a little bit short. Yet, I promise that chapter 16 will be much longer. Please forgive me for that.

* * *

Karol couldn't believe what he had just heard. '_Me...a monster?'_ Then he looked to his hands, then he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Jan didn't know how to comfort the boy.

A few seconds later they heard a window being opened. It was Alphonse in his lycanthrope form. He entered through the window of the room where Hans was resting. He gave a look at the man and managed to hold back his killer instinct and entered the room where Jan and Karol where.

Karol saw the werewolf and shouted: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"**Temper…Temper…How about you don't wake up the whole village?"** Karol growled at him.

Alphonse seemed to ignore that and said: "**I've heard you howling, so I came here to take a look. Hey, old man, did you tell him?"**

"Yes…" answered the old man quietly.

Karol's eyes went wide and his asked hesitantly: "You…two…**know** each other?"

"Unfortunately…yes!" Jan said sighing.

"**Awww! You've just hurt my feelings."** Mocked Alphonse.

"Shut up, Alphonse! You're not helping here." The old man scolded him with a stern expression.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! ALPHONSE? Alphonse, the fur seller?" Karol said confused.

"**Yep!" **the werewolf admitted with a smile.

Karol felt sick. Jan moved next to him patted on the boy's hair and asked: "I guess that was too much information for one night…"

"You **guess**? My world went upside down in a few hours!" Snarled Karol. Jan didn't take that as an offense. He knew that the boy was going through a hard time.

"**Okay, enough with this chit chat. Let's talk about business."**

"It's too soon for that, Alphonse!"

"**Please...If I don't take him under my wing soon, he'll go berserk and kill everyone in this pathetic village."**

"WHAT?" asked Karol in disbelief.

"**Look, kiddo. If I don't train you in the ways of lycanthropy soon, your transformations are going to be more and more violent. I saw the bunny's remains on the dirty before coming here. The smell of blood is pretty strong. Let me ask you something. Did you eat properly before you go to sleep?"**

The boy thought a little bit and answered: "I felt too sick to eat…"

"_**I guess I really shouldn't have hastened the process. He shouldn't have transformed this night. It's not full Moon anymore…Well, too late to cry for the spilled milk."**_ He thought.

"**Listen, kid. What you've just experienced was a pang of hunger. To be able to prevent it from happen again you're going to train with me."**

"I'm NOT going to train with you! I always saw you as a cool adult. But you're nothing, but a monster!"

"**Says mister 'I ate my own bunny'!"** Karol clenched his teeth.

Jan, honestly didn't know what to do neither what to say. For the elder, the best solution is for Karol to follow Alphonse's training. The werewolf might be a pain for the whole village, but it was the only practical solution.

"**Let me put this straight. These are your options: 1) train with me despite of your hatred or 2)don't train and kill everyone you care about."**

Karol flinched. Jan just looked frightened at the boy. '_What the hell is Alphonse doing? Acting like that will make Karol hate you to the point he'll think he can do it by himself! I have to encourage the kid to accept being trained.'_

"I choose train with you…" Karol said almost inaudible staring at the floor.

Alphonse placed his right hand behind his ear and approached his face to Karol's and said: "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Okay that's it, Alphonse. Even I could hear that. Stop mocking him! Karol, I think it's better for you to go home and have some sleep."

Karol had so many questions, but he had to recognize he was too sleepy. "Am I…going to become a monster again if I go to sleep?" he asked a little bit frightened.

"**No, you won't. Involuntary transformations don't happen more than once per night. Have some sleep, because tomorrow we are going to train!"**

The boy wanted to punch him really hard, but he knew he would lose quickly. Then he left back to him home.

After he left Alphonse said: "**Well…I'm going to stay around just in case he transforms again."**

"Thanks…" Said Jan quietly. Alphonse seemed surprised and a little bit suspicious.

" **For what?" **Alphonse asked confused.

"For not telling him what he has done the other night and for taking care of him during this night. The kid already endured too much." Jan said.

"**I'm not doing that for him! If I had told him or he becomes a werewolf again and kill his family, he would probably go nuts and he would probably do something stupid afterwards!"** Alphonse replied with a scoff.

Jan smiled not really buying his words and then said: "Good night, Alphonse."

Alphonse opened the door and left without saying a word.

End of chapter 15

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	16. Training part 1

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, BugzAttack and you Truephan for your reviews.

* * *

Karol came back to his house and did his best to not wake his mother and sister. He laid down and tried to sleep, but he could barely close his eyes. He was told too many information in just one night and he couldn't focus in his sleep.

'_I'm some kind of monster like Alphonse is…I can't believe that Jan didn't do anything about it! He __**KNEW**__ that our village was suffering due the constant lose of animals!'_

He tried many positions but he still couldn't sleep. So he decided to stay still with his eyes closed so he could at least rest his body a little bit while he thought what he was going to do about his new condition. He refused to let it control him to the point he could hurt his family.

The hours flew by and he had to admit that his only option was to let Alphonse train him. Fortunately he managed to sleep for about an hour

In the morning, he yawned and tried to get up to have the breakfast but he was mentally exhausted. He slowly got up and changed his clothes. He put a white shirt with long sleeves and brown pants.

He got out of his room and saw his mother and sister in the kitchen. Jadiwiga as already eating some eggs with an orange juice. His mother turned to him and said: "Good morning, dear. Your breakfast is already on the table. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" His mother knew that he was lying and sighed.

"Dear…I've already told you. You don't need to act like that. You can sleep with me and your sister. There's no problem with that."

"There's no problem, mom. I'm fine. Really." His mother sighed once again.

Karol sat down and started to eat. He wasn't too hungry, mostly because of what he ate in the previous night.

Jadiwiga finished her plate and exclaimed: "I'm done mom! I'm going to play with the bunny a little bit" Her mother smiled and allowed and Karol started to fell cold sweat on his forehead.

'_Crapcrapcrapcrap! I forgot about the rabbit! How am I supposed to explain it now! It was in my room! They would never believe that it ran away and I can't tell them the truth!'_ he thought.

After a few minutes, which seemed like a day for the boy, Karol saw his sister carrying a bunny. '_What the HELL?' _ he thought.

Karol was astonished. He knew he ate the bunny. He questioned himself how could be another one in his room.

"I think I'm going to give him a name. How about…Mr. Snow?" the little girl said.

"It's really cute, honey." Said her mother. However, Karol was still speechless.

When he heard that his sister left the house, he finished his plate and said: "Mom, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

She looked at warmly and said: "Okay, but if I find out you went to the woods again, I'll never allow you go out of the house without supervision." The boy agreed and left.

As soon as he got out of the house, he went straight forward to Jan's house. The boy needed to know more about his 'state'.

When he got near of Jan's house, Alphonse, in his human form, approached behind him and whispered: "Came with me to the old man's house."

'_I was already doing that, idiot!'_ Thought Karol.

Before the two of them could enter the house they heard some screaming: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

They entered the house and searched for them. They found Jan in the room where Hans was. The soldier was sitting on the bed and was snarling and demanding answers from Jan.

The soldier recorded everything that happened was outraged because his whole unit was killed.

"Please. You have to calm down…"Jan said worried someone might hear that.

"CALM DOWN? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" yelled Hans.

Alphonse lost his patience and his right arm turned into a werewolf arm. He approached and Hans only had time to his eyes went wide before Alphonse hit his head knocking the injured man down.

"As much as I don't like violence, you did the right thing…Maybe later I can reason with him…" Jan said with a sigh.

The old man noticed that Karol was there as well. He didn't like that Karol had witnessed violence. Alphonse turned his arm back to the normal and said: "Hey, old man, I'll start training this boy tonight. Just came here to let you know, so you can allege later that I'm dong stuff behind your back."

"Wait just a minute! Tonight? And how did you do that with your arm?" said the boy shocked.

"Yes, tonight. More precisely after midnight. About my arm, I'll answer you when we start training."

"Unfortunately, the best option now is to allow Alphonse train you, Karol. I know how you feel but it's necessary." Jan tried to intervene.

"Jan…what you said hurt…right here…" said Alphonse pointing to his heart.

"Stop with crocodile tears! You're a scary person. Have anyone ever told you that?" Said Jan annoyed with Alphonse's theater

"1.325 times. So far." Said the older lycanthrope bluntly.

Karol just stared at the two adults arguing. "Hey! Remember me? The boy who is a danger to himself and to other people?"

"Okay, kiddo. At midnight I'll pick you up in your house and don't you dare oversleep."

"We'll continue this conversation later, Alphonse."

"Whatever." Then he got out of the house.

"Karol, I suggest you to rest during the day. You're going to need it for tonight."

"But I have some questions for you!"

"I'm sorry. However I need to think to what I'm going to said to this guy. If I can't convince him to don't tell anyone what happened here our village might be in some serious trouble."

Karol clenched his fists and stormed out of the house. '_I hope he'll be okay…I'm sorry kid. I'm just…not the right person to answer you…' _Thought the elder.

Karol couldn't rest like Jan suggested. So many questions and few answers. He walked all over the village checking if everyone was okay. He found himself surprised of how happy they were.

'_Why do they act like nothing is wrong? Did they forget about what Alphonse did to us during these years?'_

He felt no desire to play with his friends, but if he returned to his home so soon his mother would ask some inconvenient questions. He decided to check his sister and he found out that she was playing with her friends along with the mysterious bunny.

The hours flew by, and after the dinner he went straight to his bed. Jadiwiga and Olga slept together. Olga was starting to became really worried. She decided to talk to her son during the morning.

When midnight came, Alphonse who was carrying a bag, knocked the window of Karol's bedroom and said to the boy open it. The man was still in his human form and Karol didn't even trouble himself to change to his pajamas, he was still with the same clothing.

Alphonse let him towards the woods and after a 20 minutes of walk, they arrived at a clearing.

"Okay. Now let's begin with it!" Alphonse said.

"Wait! You said you were going to answer my questions!" the boy protested.

"Fine! Just do it quickly I don't want to lose time!" Alphonse groaned.

"What the hell is that rabbit? How did you change your arm like that? Why are you even here? Why…" the boy started asking.

Alphonse interrupted: "Okay. I'll only answer the first two and I don't want to hear you complaining."

Karol didn't like that. He hated to have to obey him, nevertheless he agreed with Alphonse's term.

"I picked up another rabbit and replaced the one you ate to help you a little. And I changed my arm because each werewolf has a different specialty."

"Come again?" the boy said confused.

Alphonse raise his index finger and pointed to himself.: "Listen carefully, boy. Each werewolf is special in his or hers own way. Some have a bigger strength, others have a better hearing and smelling. And my case is that I can fully control my transformation. I can be weaker physically than other werewolves, but while they can only transform during the night I can transform anytime I desire."

"Can I do that too?" Karol asked somewhat interested in that.

"Look, just because I can. It doesn't mean you can. We'll see what you can do when you get older. But for now let's just train the basics."

"Okay…" said Karol uncertain of what Alphonse is going to ask him to do.

"First I want you to punch that tree the hardest you can." Alphonse said.

"WHAT?" the boy shouted surprised.

"Just do it already!" Alphonse said rolling his eyes.

Karol gritted his teeth and did as he was told. He approached to a near nearby and punched it. All he got was to injure his own hand.

"OUCH!" the boy yelled in pain.

Alphonse just hummed lost in his thoughts.

"Don't 'humm' me! You've just told me hurt my own hand!" The boy complained.

Alphonse approached to another tree and punched it too. To the boy's shock, the tree cracked a little. "This is a thing the all werewolves can do. Even during the human form we still have 1/10 of the strength of our lycanthrope form. Which is bigger than a normal human's strength. I asked to you do this because I wanted to know if you already started to accept it."

"Accept what?" Karol asked.

"The fact that you are a werewolf dummyhead! As long you treat that as a curse and not as a bless you'll never be able to control it!" Alphonse said.

"I don't want to accept it!" The younger lycanthrope said crossing his arms.

Alphonse sighed. _'So we have to do it through the hard way.'_

"Okay then. Now I want you to run 100 laps around this clearing." Said the man

"Come again?" the boy said incredulous.

"Just do it, already!" Alphonse ordered again.

Karol started running. Alphonse sat down and put the bag on the floor and counted the laps which made Karol even angrier because he felt that Alphonse was doing nothing.

Karol fell on his knees after the 53 lap. He was sweating a lot and breathing hard. Alphonse smiled. "Alright, kiddo. Now the second part is that you have to put this magic belt and say 'By the powers of the ancient werewolves, please give to this insignificant insect all the power of the world along with a new brain to substitute my rotten one'." Then Alphonse picked a belt from the bag and tossed it to the boy.

"I'm not going to say that!" The boy protested once more.

"Well, if you want to turn into a brainless monster and kill your family, that's okay. It's your life anyway." Alphonse said raising his shoulders and arms in a dramatic way.

The boy growled and grabbed the belt managed to get up and put it on. And repeated what Alphonse had said: "By the powers of the ancient werewolves, please give to this insignificant insect all the power of the world along with a new brain to substitute my rotten one!"

Nothing happened. Alphonse couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you actually said it! Boy, you're desperate!"

Karol felt even angrier. He wanted to kill Alphonse right there.

"Okay. Let's get serious again. Now punch again the tree." Alphonse said pointing to another tree.

"I'll punch your face next." Snarled the boy.

Karol did his best to walk near a tree and punched it. This time the tree cracked more than when Alphonse did.

"How…did…I…do…that?" said Karol surprised and scared at the same time.

Alphonse smiled and explained: "When you got tired and confused, your body tried to limit itself to simple actions. In other words, your actions were merely instinct. Lycanthrope instinct to be more precise. When you tried for the first time your human conscience was the dominant one. Now that you're both physically and mentally exhausted your werewolf conscience is awakening against your own will and the true training can finally start!"

End of chapter 16

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	17. Training part 2

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, BugzAttack and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Finally vacation.

* * *

Karol just looked at Alphonse unsure of what was going to happen. Alphonse smelled the boy's fear and a grim smile appeared on his face. A creepy appearance of Alphonse made Karol start to regret coming there. He wondered what the other lycanthrope had in mind and each probability was worse than another

"Well. Now let's try fully bring you to the werewolf form." Said the older man confirming the boy's fears.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? I REFUSE TO GO BACK TO THAT FORM. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TEACH ME HOW **NOT **TRANSFORM!" exclaimed the boy angrily.

Alphonse pointed to the boy and lectured him: "Stop whining already! You're in no position to complain. I don't care if you don't want to transform later. But for now you have to! Unless you want to kill your own family."

Karol was taken aback by that. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes and, against his own will, his brain pictured the scene Alphonse had just described. Alphonse knew exactly were to hit to make the boy obey him.

"If you have no more complains. Shall we continue?"

Karol didn't answer. All he did was open his eyes and look down in defeat.

"I'll take that as an 'yes'." Alphonse said.

Karol glared at him with hatred, however Alphonse liked that. Because if Karol feels more hatred, less control he'll have over his own body.

"Attack me!" ordered the man.

Karol raised his right eyebrow in confusion at first. Then he realized that it was his chance to make Alphonse pay for toying with him. The boy ran towards the older man with his right fist raised.

Alphonse sighed and easily dodged it. Karol tried to jump on him, but Alphonse gave one step back and Karol feel on the floor. The boy got up and tried to kick him and Alphonse jumped back. '_If he keeps doing that, we'll get nowhere.'_ Thought the man.

"Hey kid. Did you know that you have no friends?" Alphosne mocked him.

"What?" Asked the boy angrily while panting.

"Yes. Your so called best friend, Zamenhof, only hangs out with you because he has nothing better to do. I heard him talking to his father about that one month ago." The man continued with his taunt.

"YOU'RE LYING!" The younger werewolf snarled.

Karol dashed towards Alphonse who simply tripped Karol up which made the boy fall on the grass. Karol punched the ground as Alphonse kneeled down and whispered on Karol's ear: "You know. I bet that your mom liked that soldier and she wanted to spend some time alone with him. It can't be helped since she knew that your father probably met another girl during the war and decided not to come back to his useless son."

That was all the boy could handle. The hatred consumed him to the point he started to transform again but he stopped at the same point like the previous time.

Karol tried to slash The older lycanthrope's face with his claws, but he missed for just one inch. Quickly, the young werewolf got up and tried to slash Alphonse alternating with his right and left hands.

Alphonse did his best to dodge in his human form, yet Karol managed to rip part of Alphonse's shirt, but he didn't hurt him. The man knew that if he didn't transform soon, he would have troubles.

Alphonse transformed his arms and grabbed each of Karol's arms and twitched them making the boy scream in pain. He used that moment to transform his left leg, but not enough to rip his pants and shoe. He used that strengthened leg to kick Karol's legs in order to make him fall again.

When the boy fell, Alphonse dashed to behind the boy. He kneeled down on the dirt and hold both of the boy's arms behind of his back while pressed the boy against the ground.

"I lied. Sorry about that." He said bluntly. Karol only snarled at that commentary.

"But I know that there's something of you still left in there. Don't you want to insult me for doing all this crap to you? Fight against your rage and insult me. I know you want to."

The boy sounded like he were a mad dog. He tried to turn his head and bite Alphonse many times without any success.

The man sighed once again and said: "Look. Be mad with me. Hate me. You can try kill me later if you want to. But if you at least care about your family, try hold yourself."

Karol kept struggling to release himself from Alphonse's grip while still tried to bite him. Alphonse just shook his head in a negative response and decided to finish with the training for that night.

When the man was about to release his right hand to knock Karol out he heard the boy whispering: "Go to the hell!"

The man looked surprised and he heard the same sentence louder this time. With that Alphonse smiled and knocked the boy out anyway. With that Karol changed back to his normal self.

Alphonse then thought: '_I knew that insulting me was a pretty good reason for him to control himself even if it was just a little bit. It was a good thing to finish with tonight's training for today before he completely lost his mind. Wake up in the comfort of his house and family will do some good to his brain.'_

He transformed himself back to the normal and grabbed the boy and carried him toward his home. He put the boy on the bed and when he left he found Jan waiting for him on the entrance of Jaroslaw's house.

"I hope you didn't pushed him too hard." Said the man quietly.

"I did just what it was necessary. Nothing more nothing less." Replied the other man coldly.

"He's just a boy and yet he has to go through your horrid training…" Jan said worried.

"Cut that crap out. Children are just small people. There's no need to treat them in a different way." After finishing that sentence Alphonse left.

Jan looked the man going back into the woods and he honestly didn't knew if he hated or pitied him.

End of chapter 17

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	18. The anger within

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read). There's blood and violence in this chapter.

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

Karol woke up on the next day feeling like a huge rock had fallen on him. His whole body was in deep pain and to make the things worst. He remembered everything that happened last night.

He stared at his hands and wondered how could these small hands have such strength. Initially he was happy, however it soon was placed by fear. Happiness because he was going to be able to protect his family and he was scared because the experience showed him how dangerous he is for the ones he loves for now.

'_At least I'm making some progress…I think…'_ He thought.

At first he wondered how he managed to get to his house. But then he remembered that it was probably Alphonse who did it.

Karol gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. '_That idiot! Why do I need him? Why there isn't someone else to train me? Why do I have to endure this? __**WHY?**__' _

Abruptly, his mother opened the door to wish a good morning to his son. Karol's shock made him look at the person on the door with hatred in the eyes. At first he didn't recognized his own mother. He showed his teeth as a gesture of intimidation. That made his mother's eyes open wide in fright.

Karol finally regained conscience. He looked at his frightened mother and quickly apologized. He lied to her saying that he had a nightmare about the soldier who threatened their lives.

Karol's mother smiled gently and approached his bed bend over and kissed his forehead, then told him that everything was okay and there was nothing more to fear. Those words hurt the boy like a nail stabbing his heart. He hated to lie to his mother.

She also told him: "Son, I know you want to be a brave man just like your father, but consume yourself in anger for what he did to us will not make you a fine adult. You should just throw away the anger and move on. I know you're still upset, however it's all over now. Get ready to have breakfast and to play with your friends after that."

Karol nodded, however he wasn't willing to let his anger go away. The anger he felt toward Alphonse was overwhelming.

After the breakfast, Jadiwiga went to play with her friends who had the same age as hers. nevertheless, Karol was going to search for Alphonse to make him pay for the previous night.

When Karol was out of his house, Zamenhof approached from behind and put his hand over his friend right shoulder.

"Hey, Karol, want to play tag with us?"

Karol turned and quickly grabbed his friend's hand and twisted it making him yelp and fall on his own knees. Suddenly Karol noticed that he was hurting his friend and let his hand go.

"What the hell is your problem?" Said Zamenhof surprised by his friend attitude over him.

Karol just looked terrified and gave no answer. He just ran toward the woods without looking back. Luckily, for Karol, there was no one near to witness his weird behavior and also Zamenhof decided not to tell anyone about that. He decided to wait and confront Karol some other day to understand why did he do that to him."

Karol ran deeper and deeper into the woods yelling to Alphonse come out and fight him. He went to the very same clearing he once trained. The boy yelled and yelled without any result.

When Alphonse finally appeared. Karol barked and growled to him. This time, even Alphonse became surprised. _'Damn! It's exactly what I feared!' _Thought the man.

"Hey, brat! Snap out of it!" Alphonse said.

Karol wanted to charge against them man, but he regained his senses. The boy looked at his own hands and demanded from them man: "What the hell was that? I want answers I want them **NOW!**"

"What you experimented was a 'hate trance'." Alphonse said.

"Could you please stop giving me such shallow answers!" The boy snarled.

"Calm down, geez! I'll explain everything to you when you are mature enough" Alphonse smirked after saying that.

Karol simply jumped at Alphonse in a attempt to make him fall and hurt him, however Alphonse smoothly dodged and looked at the boy on the dirt shedding tears of anger.

"You know, every time you get angered by something the anger is multiplied by 10 and that makes you lose temporally your mind." The man explained giving in to the boy's curiosity.

"But I'm in my human form!" The boy countered.

"It doesn't matter! The 'hate trance' also affects you while you're human! So how about you calm down before you kill your family with a knife when you get home." The older lycanthrope explained.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" While turned to give Alphonse a death glare

The man sighed and replied trying to calm the younger werewolf: "Kid…Even the most banal reason, as long as it makes you at least a little angry, can trigger the 'anger trance'. You may not kill them today or tomorrow, however, with your new strength and instincts increasing, you'll most probably do that eventually. Do you remember how you treated your best friend just because you were pissed at me? Little by little your anger will eat you alive until there's nothing left. Unless that you do one simple thing: accept the fact that you are a puny kid who wants power for his own selfish purposes and that has A LOT to learn."

The boy couldn't accept that. Karol couldn't believe that he was turning into a monster even during his human form. Besides that, the boy despised the man even more because he wanted that Karol blindly obeyed him without question.

'_He means nothing to me! Why does he have to be always right? I…don't want to see his face ever again! But, if I do that what's going to happen to my family?' _The boy thought.

"It's hard. But if you don't do that. You'll be just a rabid dog who needs to be put down." Said the man interrupting Karol's thoughts.

Alphonse sighed and continued: "Just go to your home and rest. Don't worry about the training today. I'll be on guard next to your house in case you transform. We, werewolves can tell when someone is transforming even in distance. I promise"

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Karol asked clearly not satisfied with the man's words.

Alphonse death glared at the boy who became even scared: "A werewolf **NEVER **breaks a promise."

Karol got up and ran back to his village. As soon as he got there Zamenhof appeared and demanded to know why did he hurt him.

Karol just looked down and deeply apologized and all he said was that he was going through a really hard time and he also said that he thought that it was someone trying to hurt him that was why he hurt him.

The other boy smiled and said: "You must probably still tense for what happened a few days ago…Ok, dude, I forgive ya! Let's go play."

The two boys went to find the rest of their friends, thought Karol wasn't in mood for that.

In the woods Alphonse thought: _'Damn! Damn! __**DAMN!**__ I'll not train him for some time until the situation improves a little bit. If I'm not careful enough, all my efforts were going to be in vain.'_

End of chapter 18

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	19. Double edged sword

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, DPcrazy, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Next week, my college classes are going to begin, so I'll have few time to update. So that's why I updated 2 chapters in the same week.

* * *

Karol didn't trained with Alphonse for one whole week. He wanted Karol to calm down. Fortunately, the boy didn't transform once.

The boy still hated Alphonse, however he eventually accepted that he was a big danger to his family and stopped fighting against Alphonse.

Karol had to be more careful when he left his home, because his sister went back to sleep on their bedroom. He had to walk on the tiptoe every time, however he found out that doing this was extremely easy now. He could get in and out of his house without making a noise.

The lessons were basically the same for the first 3 months. The only difference was that after first month, Karol didn't need Alphonse to break his mind to make him transform. The boy only needed to think of things that made him anger to transform. Yet, he could barely control himself during his transformations.

The main lesson was that the boy could control himself during the werewolf form. Alphonse couldn't teach him anything until the boy could control himself for at least one hour.

Jan knew what Alphonse told him was truth. If the boy suddenly lost control of himself due his hatred, his secret might have been exposed to the whole village besides the fact that he could hurt of even kill his family

So, Jan also helped the boy. He taught him to meditate and clean his mind whenever he felt too much angry. The old man knew he couldn't wipe the hatred from within the boy's heart, but at least he help to avoid a tragedy.

On the 5th month Karol finally managed to have total control of his body on the werewolf form for 5 whole minutes. It wasn't much, however it was an immense joy for Karol to be able to finally have some control of a situation for a change.

Alphonse always knocked Karol out every time he went berserk. The older werewolf wasn't not happy, thou. Karol was learning how to control himself, however at a much slower rate than he expected. But he knew that there was nothing he could do to speed things up without creating a major problem to the young lycanthrope, to the village and even for himself.

The situation also wasn't good at the Jaroslaw's house. Olga and Jadiwiga noticed the strange behavior of Karol. It was like he had multiple personalities. His mood swings made him almost incapable of being recognized. The boy did his best to not go into the "anger trance" inside of his house. Yet, he wasn't flawless.

One time, his sister just made a harmless joke about Karol being weird lately and he almost slapped her. Fortunately, he managed to hold back his hand before reaching her.

Jadiwiga looked frightened. Sure they argued sometimes, however Karol had never dared to try hurt her. When Karol got back to his senses, he got even more frightened. He fell of his knees, put his hands over her shoulders and begged for her to forgive him. He was starting to cry.

His mother witnessed the whole thing. She was so shocked that she couldn't react. She wondered if the horrible experience from months ago did so much damage to the boy's mind.

She did her best to figure it out what was Karol's exact problem. But he wouldn't open himself for her anymore. The boy wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. '_What am I supposed to say to her? "Hey, mom. I'm acting weird because I can turn into a man eating monster and I'm trying desperately to control it. By the way, what's for dinner?" Man…why do I have to go through this hell?'_ Thought the boy.

She even asked Jan for some guidance. However, he also wouldn't dare to tell her the truth. All he did was semi-lie to her that he will start doing some work with the boy so he can became they way he was. She thanked him and left.

Every night for one month after that incident Karol literally punched himself before going to train with Alphonse. The older lycanthrope thought that Karol's self-punishment would get him nowhere. However the pain was a memorandum for the boy.

In order to protect his family, Karol decided that he would kill himself before he hurt them. However, fortunately, this day never came. For a reason oblivious to the boy, he never again lost his temper near his family.

What he didn't know was that his werewolf instincts, to protect itself, remained totally dormant while the boy were near of his mother and sister.

Two months later, when Karol managed to control himself in his werewolf form for 30 minutes. Alphonse, tired of waiting, decided to give a quick test to the boy. He told him to past through the whole village without being noticed by anyone.

Because it was Karol's first time, Alphonse went along to give him tips and best places to hide.

As soon as they entered, as lycanthropes, the village Karol felt anxious. A lot more than he expected. Alphonse instructed Karol to follow him as they ran towards Olga's house. They hid themselves behind it.

When Alphonse was going to the next spot, he noticed that Karol started to tremble. The boy's vision started to blur and he started to change back to his human self.

Alphonse was taken back by that. Alphonse merely growled to him: "**What the hell are you doing? change back NOW!"**

The boy tried. He really did without any success. All he could say was: "I feel…sick…"

**"No! You are NOT sick. If you were, I would have smelled it. It's something else. Tell me now!"** Alphonse said angrily.

"I told you I fell sick. Not that I'm sick! I'm trying, but I can't!" The boy complained truthfully.

Alphonse growled in frustration and grabbed the boy back to the woods. When they got there. Karol felt much better.

He even transformed again in front of Alphonse, who was pissed off by that time! The older werewolf put his fingers on his eyes in a attempt to calm himself while said:

**"Boy…You have 30 seconds to tell me what the hell you doing Before I hurt you."** Alphonse said rubbing his temples to calm down.

Karol was also getting really angry with Alphonse: "**I don't know! I felt sick and I changed back. I didn't do anything! I didn't want to transform back! Stop bothering me with that!"**

Alphonse knew that the boy wouldn't be that stupid to the point of ruin a training night just to anger him. _**'The brat seemed fine! We went in and when we got to his house he suddenly…'**_ It was when it hit him.

"**Boy, answer me one thing. When it was last time you got into anger trance inside of your house?" **Alphonse asked suspiciously.

**"Two months ago…Why are we even talking about this?"** The younger lycanthrope just wanted to forget that he once was a threat to his family.

"**What did you do?"** Alphonse calmly asked

**"Huh?" **The boy said confused.

**"What…did…you…do?" **He asked once again trying to maintain his patience

**"I don't get what you're asking!" **The boy snapped

**"There's no freaking way that you simply got better of your anger trance inside of your house. I'll ask one last time: what did you do? If you don't tell me I'll go ask your mother and sister myself!"** Alphonse said angrily

Karol looked down and tried to remember what he felt back then: **"After I almost hurt my sister, I decided that I would kill myself before I do something horrible to my mom or my sister."** Say that out loud wasn't an easy thing for him to say.

"**ARE YOU REATARDED?" **Yelled Alphonse. Karol looked up raised and was about to insult the man back when Alphonse continued:

"**You insolent fool! I had everything under control! I wouldn't let you hurt you stupid family. Have you any idea of the mistake you've done?"** Alphonse continued yelling.

"**Mistake? What mistake? There's no way you can keep an eye on me 24 hours per day. I don't how but it worked. So shut up before I make you!"** the boy countered trying to match his tone of voice.

"**That's it!"** Alphonse said losing his patience.

With that Alphonse charged against Karol and punched him right on the face making the boy fly a few meters between the trees then falling on the ground.

"**What you did was more dangerous than you think, boy. You threatened your werewolf side instead of hugging it. Now you won't be able to transform near your family!"**

"**So what? My family is safer that way!"** snarled the boy.

"**Are you that stupid? This way your family is even in greater danger! Because if you need to transform to save their asses, you won't be able to. In another words, if another person like that soldier who almost killed your family enter your house and if your family is near, you'll die alongside them! It'll be like all this traing were for nothing!"** Alphosne lectured him.

Karol's eyes went wide.

End of chapter 19

* * *

I'm sorry for speeding things up in the first half of this chapter. It's because if I showed with details every single training section, it would take forever to go on with the main plot . Now the story has arrived at the point that I've been waiting so long to write. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	20. Reunion

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Sorry about the wait. Finally vacation (my college is insane).

5)for a matter of fact, Karol is 11 years old now.

* * *

The young werewolf was shocked by The older werewolf's words. During the following day Karol thought about it over and over until he came to a conclusion.

'_It might be dangerous not to be able to transform near my family to save them, but it would be even more dangerous if I just let it control me. I'll leave things the way they are.'_ Thought the boy.

Alphonse tried to create a solution for that situation. The first option he cogitated was to get rid of the boy's family faking up an accident, however that would traumatize the boy and doing that he would break his promise and the consequences would be terrible for him, besides he didn't want to taint his werewolf honor.

Then, the only practical solution was to make whatever enemy who might appear go away from the Jaroslaws. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Time passed and Alphonse had to modify the lessons in the village so they wouldn't go near Karol's house.

The boy learnt fast how to be stealthy. He had to, because if any villager found him out there might be panic and the noise could wake his mother and sister who would found out that he wasn't at home.

Time passed by and Karol finally learnt all the basics. The young boy could move anywhere in the village without being noticed. Alphonse went along with him every time just to make sure nothing bad happened. And the boy could also transform just part of his body if he wanted to.

The silver werewolf tried to encourage the boy to get a few animals and have a feast, however the boy would just scold at the other lycanthrope saying that steal was wrong. But that didn't stopped Alphonse from picking an animal or two.

One day, the boy asked Alphonse what was his speciality. But the older werewolf simply said that only time would tell.

Some months later:

The news of the end of the war, on November of 1918, was a huge sign of relief for everyone in the village. They cheered and cheered during the whole day and night.

Starting from that day, Olga was getting more and more anxious at each day. She had no news from her husband since the beginning of the war and now it ended she wondered if he was still alive. She lost many nights of sleep thinking about her husband. Besides her husband was on the side of the army who lost. That made her feel even more worried.

Karol and Jadiwiga once heard her crying in the middle of the night. The two kids went to her bedroom and hugged her and tried to comfort by telling her that their father was alive and was heading back to their home. She gave a sad smile and the three of them slept together.

On 2nd December of 1918, Karol and his family were inside of their house. It was too cold to play outside.

The two kids were starting to became sadder after each day. Even with the news of the end of the war there was no sign of their father. They wanted him to come back in time for the Christmas. They wanted to their family to be reunited again.

At least, Alphonse wasn't giving more lessons to the boy because Karol wasn't used to the cold weather. But the older lycanthrope warned him that they would have more training sections after Christmas in order to the boy get used to snow.

At 9 pm, Olga was going to put her kids on their beds when they heard someone knocking the door. Olga thought it was too weird to someone knock on the door at that time. She told her kids to go to their room until she said it was safe. Then she went to the kitchen and picked up a knife and carefully opened the door. That was the first time Karol cursed himself for not being able to transform near his family.

Olga carefully opened the door to face a blond man in casual cloths. She dropped the knife started to cry. He hugged her.

"Why didn't you sent us a letter or something like that? Don't you know how worried sick we were?" she said letting the her tears soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to send you guys something, but there was no way I could send a letter." The man hugged his wife back and had to control himself from not crying as well.

"Nicolas, you idiot…" She sobbed on his chest. The kids opened the door to see their father. Both smiled and ran toward their dad. They hugged his legs. His eyes were very teary at the reunion.

"You two grew up so much…" then he slowly caressed their heads. First Jadiwiga then Karol. When he touched Karol's head, he flinched for a while and his eyes went wide. But then, he saw his son's happy face and smiled.

"A lot must have happened here…" he said quietly, mostly to himself.

"Yes…But let's not talk about this now. You should change this cloths. It's too cold." Answered his wife.

"Dad, how did you came back? Your army lost." Asked Karol innocently.

"We shouldn't worry about that for now! Your dad is safe and we're reunited again. We should let him rest." Olga said not caring how her husband survived. She was just glad he did.

Nicolas felt great. _'It's so good to be at home again!'_ he thought. But he decided to answer his kids: "I never wanted to be in that war. If I had fled before, they would probably destroyed this village. Those guys are pretty revengeful. I had my chance to escape when we were losing. All commanders were becoming crazy with pressure to fight back. Because of that they stopped to count us and randomly sent us to the front to fight to recover all the ground back. I just waited until everyone was asleep and fled. I wish I could have come back sooner. But I was worried about not being caught by neither of the armies. And the trip from German to here is pretty long too."

They still had tons of questions. But their mother said: "It's bed time for you two. You can talk to your father tomorrow."

The kids sighed and went to bed. But they were too excited to sleep right away. Meanwhile in Olga and Nicolas's bedroom. Olga came from behind and hugged her husband from behind and quietly said: "It's really you, isn't it? This isn't a dream, right? I was so scared…So many things happened and…"

Nicolas turned and kissed her wife. Then he broke the kiss and looked deep in her eyes and murmured: "I'm here. Everything is fine now. You can tell me everything tomorrow."

She cried a little bit more and hugged him again. Nicolas changed his cloths and both laid down on the bed. Olga looked at her husband's eyes and said: "I love you." Then, they kissed each other again and went to sleep hugging each other. At least Olga slept. Nicolas remained awake with hatred rising in his heart.

Nicolas waited a few hours to be sure his wife were asleep. Then he got off the bed, changed his cloths again and left the house.

Karol woke up in the middle of the night to drink some water. When he saw his father going out of his house. _'Dad?' _Karol thought as he saw his father leaving.

Karol followed his father. The stealth lessons sure came in hand. The sole problem was the cold. Thankfully it was night and he could make some fur grow. The boy always kept a safe distance from his father who entered the woods. The man went deeper and deeper until he spotted the person he was looking for. Alphonse.

The other man looked shocked at first then he grinned and said: "Long time no see. Came to greet me or give me a souvenir? A skull from one of the lives you took in that war, maybe?"

Nicolas was outraged and ran towards Alphonse, grabbed him by his collar and shouted: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?"

End of chapter 20

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	21. The worst crime in werewolf society?

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, comando, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)OMG! 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reading my story!

5)Happy Easter for you all!

* * *

Nicolas was outraged and ran towards Alphonse, grabbed him by his collar and shouted: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?"

"Me? Nothing…" The other man said with a mocking tone.

"You **PROMISED **me that you wouldn't hurt anyone in the village! You're going to DIE!" Nicolas threatened him.

Alphonse raised an eyebrow and said: "First of all, my promise exactly was 'do not KILL anyone in the village'. Second, I highly doubt you would like to shred me in front of your son." The man finished saying pointing to behind him.

"My son is not here! I'm sick of your lies! You now that what you did was forbidden! What you did was way worse than break a promise! Begone!" Nicolas said as he released his right hand from the grip and quickly turned it into a big werewolf arm with black fur. And was about to rip Alphonse's head off when he heard someone screaming: "STOP IT, DAD!"

Karol, who was watching everything from behind a tree, was horrified. He couldn't understand what was going on. But he couldn't allow his father murder someone. Nicolas turned to see his son running towards them. He really didn't felt the presence of his son at all.

"It seems that all your time among humans weakened your senses. Well, are you going to finish me and scar your kid for the rest of his life or what?" Alphonse said nonchalantly.

Instead of ripping his head off, Nicolas punched the other man really hard on the stomach which made Alphonse fall of his knees and almost throw up.

Karol couldn't believe his eyes. He just couldn't accept that his father was a lycanthrope just like him. His father was also concerned. He had many good reasons to.

"Why are you…" the boy could barely look in his father's eyes.

Nicolas just looked sadly to his son partially transformed. It was like a nightmare becoming truth to him. Quickly he made his arm turn back to the normal.

"That is really touching and all. But if you don't have anymore business here, I ask you to leave." Alphonse said coldly while he stood up again.

"You little!" Nicolas was about to kick him again when he was stopped by his son who grabbed his shirt and begged him to stop.

"I know Alphonse did many bad stuff, but please don't kill him, dad!" Nicolas looked in Karol's eyes and almost cried.

'_I…can't tell him the truth…If he knew…God help me, please…'_

"Ok…" The man gave in to his son pleads, but not because he felt sorry for Alphonse, in fact, the only reason why he didn't kill Alphonse right there was because he could accelerate the process his son was going through.

"Let's go home, son." Karol slowly nodded and gave Alphonse one last look then both of then left Alphonse. The injured man made a 'tch' sound and returned to his home.

While both were walking back to the village there was an awkward silence between them. None of them knew what to say to each other.

Karol could understand why his father kept a secret about being a werewolf, but it still made the boy angry because he thought that his father wouldn't kept something that important from him. That also raised lots of questions in his little head like: '_If he's a werewolf, why didn't came back sooner? Why he didn't trust me? Did he want to forget about what he is? What's wrong between him and Alphonse? I mean, I also wanted to kill Alphonse. And I would, if he hurt my family. Did daddy became angry because Alphonse turned me into a werewolf?'_

Meanwhile Nicolas thought: _'I…will kill Alphonse for this! But if I do, Karol will know it was me and I can't afford to make things worse…'_

"Son…" The man finally spoke.

"Yes, dad…" the boy said expectant.

"The first thing tomorrow morning that we are going to do is…talk about everything you want to know about werewolves." Nicolas started.

"Really?" Karol said becoming a little happier because finally he was going to have some answers.

"Yes, son…" The man semi-lied.

When they got home, Karol turned back said goodnight to his father and went to bed. Nicolas sneaked back to his bed. He gave a good look at his wife and stared at the ceiling while thought deeply about what he should and what he was going to say to his son. The man couldn't sleep the whole night and cried a little bit.

On the next day, at 6 a.m. Nicolas heard someone knocking the door. He saw the sleeping face of his wife, kissed her forehead and went to see who was knocking at his door at such time.

As he approached the door he smelled someone familiar. '_Alphonse!'_

He opened the door as he resisted to the urge to kill the man. He opened the door and said right away:

Nicolas then threatened him: "The only reason I don't kill you right know is because my wife would have a hard time cleaning your remains from the floor! Get out of my house!"

Alphonse barely took that threat seriously and remained with an calm expression: "Looks like your sense of humor hasn't changed over the time. Anyway, I'm here to explain why I did it before you rip me apart."

"There's nothing to explain!" Nicolas spat.

Alphonse then turned to a more serious expression and tried to explain himself: "Look, only I can transform at this hour. And as gesture of good will I'll not. Now if you listen to me…"

"You committed the worst crime of all! And mark my words. You'll die a painful and violent death as soon as my son…" The man tried his best to suppress his tears while clenched his fists.

"Dies?" Alphonse finished his sentence.

End of chapter 21

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	22. Taboo

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

"You committed the worst crime of all! And mark my words. You'll die a painful and violent death as soon as my son…" The man tried his best to suppress his tears while clenched his fists.

"Dies?" Alphonse finished his sentence.

Nicolas clenches his fists in an attempt to hold back his rage. "This is my last warning. Get out of my house!"

"Do you seriously think I would fall for that? You wouldn't dare do any more damage to your son. If he finds out that his father murdered at cold blood his 'mentor', I think that would hasten the process."

Nicolas was outraged. "You are scum! You condemn my son to death and you have the guts to mock me!"

"You see, there's a chance that your son will not die."

Nicolas was a little taken back by those words. "You're lying. You know the taboo! The children of a werewolf turn naturally into werewolves at the midnight of their 13th birthday, but if he or she is turned into a werewolf sooner due another lycanthrope interference. The child goes under a mutation that makes he or she goes berserk while suffers from an extreme pain until the heart stop beating by its own. And in order to spare them from this horrid death, they must be put down when they turn berserk for good!"

Alphonse chuckled which made Nicolas almost lose his temper. "What is so funny about such suffering?"

With a smile n the face Alphonse explained: "Have you ever thought that this taboo is nothing but a lie?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We both saw with our won eyes what happened to Mildred's kid? Her 12 years old son got into a fight with Lewis, who cowardly turned into a werewolf and gave him a big bite on the arm. Don't you remember that one year and a half later, Pierre's transformations went wild. Don't tell me you forgot his agony screams while he transformed for the last time. The poor kid started to claw his own chest while screamed about how his heart was burning before he completely lost his mind and we had to end his pain and we also had to apply death penalty on Lewis. You remember, don't you? The punishment for doing that to a kid is death! And that's what will await you when Karol…dies…" said Nicolas trying to not wake his family up.

"Cute. You don't want to add more emotional distress to your boy so he can last longer."

Nicolas was about to strangle Alphonse when he said: "Now it's my turn to make you remember. When Pierre went berserk he became way stronger than he was. It needed half of our old pack to kill him. That may be the only time you witnessed such thing, but it wasn't mine. I've seen about 5 kids going through that, without counting with your son. They all had greater strength and speed and who knows how that could affect their speciality. I wondered, What if the ancient werewolves lied. What if they were scared that after the berserk state, they could return to their senses and become way more powerful than then. So in order to prevent chaos in the hierarchy, they said that the kids who went through that were doomed and the best thing was to end their pain. In order for us to evolve we must destroy taboos. Think about it: a brand new world with stronger lycanthropes ruling over the humans."

Nicolas was in state of shock. He knew that Alphonse was insane, but that definitely crossed the limits. "Oh. And in case of you wondering why did I choose your son to be the guinea pig, it's because I know there's no way you would have the guts to murder you own child."

'_That's it!'_ Nicolas lost his temper and was going to punch the other man when he hear a voice from behind: "Daddy, what are you doing?"

It was Jadiwiga, rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, your dad and me were just having a small chat. I'll be on my way." After that Alphonse left.

Nicolas wanted really bad to snap his neck but that would do a much more damage if he did that in front of his little girl. The man turned, grabbed his daughter, lifted her on the air and said trying to force a smile, because he didn't want to his daughter to find out what's really going on, and asked: "Why are you awake so early?"

Jadiwiga yawned and told her father: "I just wanted to go the bathroom. Why are you awake so early, daddy?"

"It's just like Alphonse said, just...having a chat." Nicolas tried his best to hold back his anger. After that he put her on the floor and went back to his bed. He spent all the time thinking how he was going to make the silver werewolf pay for his crime without harm his son state of mind.

Few hours later, Nicolas and Karol were near the woods. No one was near them. "Okay, son. If you have any questions about what we are...just ask me." Nicolas obliviously didn't want to tell his son all the truth, but at least wanted to remove some of the doubts of son's head so he can keep calm for much longer period of time, because emotional turmoil only hasten the berserk process.

"Okay, dad. Why werewolves can't break a promise?"

"Well, since from ancient times, the first werewolves wanted to better than the humans, so in order to show their superiority they decided that if a werewolf breaks a promise they must be marked on the left cheek. That way, the liar lycanthrope cannot go back to his old pack neither join a new one. And also he or she must obey any order that any werewolf gives to him or her as long as it doesn't endanger other werewolves or else they might die."

"That's harsh..."

"I know...This is a pretty nasty world. Anymore questions?"

"Yes, who turned you into a werewolf?" Asked Karol a little bit excited which made his father smile. The happiness of his family meant the world to him.

"You see, I..." Nicolas couldn't finish his sentence. He smelled someone that he wished that were gone from this world, Alphonse.

"Hello everybody!"

Both Nicolas and Karol were pissed off. Karol because the man interrupted his father from answering his questions and Nicolas just wanted to burn the other man alive.

"If hate glares could kill me, I would be dead when I was five. I think your father and me need to talk."

"Son, go back home. I really wanted to talk to you, Alphonse." Karol didn't want to leave, however his father made him go back.

"So where were we? Oh, yes, my theory of werewolf evolution. You see..."

"Listen to me! Or you get out of this village for good and never show your face again, or I'll personally rip you. Don't you think that just because it's daytime you'll win. I used to be the leader of our pack before we disband. I'm the strongest werewolf in the whole country." Nicolas suddenly cut the other man.

"Whose fault is we disbanded in first place? You abandoned us to marry a human! Besides you wouldn't dare to "

"We are all humans! We just have some kind of weird power. But I'll give you this warning or you leave this place right now or I'll kill you and throw all your pieces into the river, then I'll tell Karol that I just expelled you from here."

Alphonse just crossed his arms and grinned: "Nice to see that you didn't lost your appetite for blood. Okay, I'll go. But I'll find out in a way of another if my 'experiment' was success or not. See ya!"

After that, Alphonse left. Nicolas had enough. _'I'll not tolerate this anymore!'_ Nicolas went on the direction where Alphonse went in order to get rid of him

End of chapter 22

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	23. ĉasisto

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, Mater of minds, Invader Johnny, dannyfangirl and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)ĉasisto means "Hunter" in Esperanto.

* * *

After that, Alphonse left. Nicolas had enough. _'I'll not tolerate this anymore!'_ Nicolas went on the direction where Alphonse went in order to get rid of him.

Alphonse wondered if he could defeat the other man. Both already fought in the past and even during daytime, when only Alphonse could transform he couldn't still defeat Nicolas.

Alphonse quickly transformed and ran as fast as he could. However, he knew that he couldn't run forever. As long as Nicolas could keep an eye on him he would hunt him down until the nightfall and then he would be in deep trouble because the other man would be able to transform too and then outrun him and give him an horrid death.

He had to use his last trump card to get away. The silver werewolf made Nicolas chase him in circles through the woods then leaded him to the entrance of the village.

Nicolas suddenly stopped when he realized where they where. Alphonse grinned and said coldly: "Looks like you still haven't lost your mind."

"Damn coward, fight me like a man!" growled Nicolas.

"Coward? Just because I want to survive?" Alphonse replied.

"I'll kill you NOW!" shouted Nicolas stepping forward.

Alphonse then raised his right hand to stop the other lycanthrope and threatened: "Not one more step! I know you'll most likely kill me if we continue with this game of cat and mouse. But if you really wants to kill me, fine! But remember that you'll not be able to run faster than me until the nightfall. Besides, I'll run straight to your house and kill everyone in it, even Karol! I'm ready to abort my plans if that means I can hurt you."

Nicolas clenched his fists and snarled: "You don't dare…"

"To hurt your family? The thing is, If I'm going to die, I'll take as many as possible and it'll be an extra bonus if I make your life miserable." Interrupted the other lycanthrope.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Nicolas angered.

Alphonse than replied: "Thanks…Now what's going to be? Kill me and lose what you hold dear or let me live."

Nicolas tightly shut his eyes for a few moments and said: "Fine…But if I smell you ever again, you're dead."

Alphonse then scoffed: "Yeah, yeah. The classic threat of 'I'll get you next time'. Now move back to your pathetic village keeping a safe distance from me and without getting out of my sight."

Nicolas did what he was told unwilling. He also kept an eye on the lycanthrope just to prevent he did something that could endanger his family. When he entered the village he was greeted by his son who asked what happened. His father just told him everything was fine and that they should go back to their home.

Karol could see Alphonse near the woods, he wondered why he was transformed. He thought that he and his father might had fought each other but both seemed fine. He just tried to forget about it and continue talking to his father, but his father said he would do that some other time, because he had too much on his mind at that time.

The boy got a little sad, but he thought that his father would be in mood to talk later. Karol knew that Alphonse has the effect of angering people. Both went home after that.

Alphonse sighed in relief and thought: _'Phew that was close…I must be really careful for now on.'_ Then he disappeared into the woods.

Italy, Rome:

Hans decided to not go back to his town in Germany. The last thing he wanted was to be arrested for being an officer of the army. He went to Italy instead to start his life from zero. He had to thank his father for making him learn many languages. Jan instructed him to never say a word about what happened to him or else the creatures would hunt him down. The elder never liked to threat people, but he had to assure the safety of his village.

He got a job as a janitor. He hated it, but it was better than be in jail or be devoured by monsters.

He usually went to a bar to drink until he completely forgets about his life. Most of times he started to slip some stories that he shouldn't. One night, the bar was almost empty.

"You know *hic* I was almost eaten by biiiiiig talking dogs that can walk like us. Then a crazy old guy *hic* saved my life. I had to come here or else they would kill me *hic*." Complained the former soldier completely drunk.

The bartender sighed and tried to ignore Hans complains. He was used to have drunk people complaining about their lives, but to endure a mad man talking about talking dogs? '_I guess someone had enough'_

A tall man wearing a black coat, a black hat and a necklace full of bones sat next to Hans and asked smiling:

"Could you tell me where did you find theses talking dogs? Bartender I'll pay all his drinks." The bartender shuddered and thought: _'Another crazy guy. No wonder few people come here.'_

Hans frowned and asked: "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm just the best hunter of all times looking for some…challenge. You can call me Skulker."

End of chapter 23

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	24. About The past

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, commando, Master of Minds and you Truephan for your reviews.

* * *

On the next day, Nicola's mood seemed to have improved. Karol decided to ask him more, but he wouldn't push too much.

The boy asked his father if he could keep asking questions about werewolves. His father wasn't in mood for that, but he made an effort to please his son.

At 10 a.m. both went out to the woods. Nicolas tried to smell Alphonse, but fortunately the silver lycanthrope was nowhere around. '_I hope he has gone for good.'_ Thought Nicolas.

"Well…My last question was how did you turn into a werewolf…But if you can't tell me that's fine." The boy tried to not be demanding. He knew that his father was upset, but he could only wonder why.

The man then begun explaining to his son about lycanthropes: "I was born like this, son. Both my parents were werewolves. It doesn't matter if it's just one or both parents, when you're a child of a werewolf you turn into one naturally at the midnight of your 13th birthday. Your sister will also turn into one when she makes 13."

The boy seemed a little shocked, not because his father was born like a werewolf, but because his little sister would also turn into a werewolf.

"Can you…tell me more about your past dad?" Karol said trying to get as much information as possible. He was so curious that he couldn't help it. Nicolas noticed that and chuckled a little.

"Sure, son. I was born in Germany in 1860. Yes, I'm 58 years old. The thing is that werewolves can have a bigger life spam. We can maintain our youth for much longer time than the normal. Your mother thinks that I'm 35, while she's 34. Don't tell her I told you her age."

Both laughed a bit. They were finally enjoying some quality time together. Nicolas continued: "Before meeting your mother I was the leader of a pack of werewolves. We were 34 in the total. We used to live by stealing from humans, specially the farmers. One day I met your mother here, in Poland. She had ran away from all that ruckus to start anew. I met her by accident. I was in my human form at that time. I was about to steal all her money when I saw her giving some of her money to poor children. The thing was she was almost was broke as them. I…never had never felt like that before. She was so kind to the others. That made me want to know her better. We end up falling in love and we got married a couple of years later."

Karol looked amused to know how his parents fell in love. He hoped he could also find love like his father did.

Nicolas then resumed his life story: "I had to step down as the leader of the pack. Alphonse, who was part of my pack, was highly against it. But my decision was final. The thing is that I expected for them to vote for a new leader, but they end up disbanding. I haven't heard of them since today. The most sad part is that I expected them to share my vision that the humans aren't inferior to us. No. We ARE humans. The only difference is that we can transform. I think that the complex of being stronger made them reject their human part, but what they don't know is that they can't just rip their humanity out of their hearts. They ended up cursing me before leaving."

"I see…" His son replied. The boy realized how tough was to his father to endure the other werewolves simply abandoning him. '_All the people he thought that were his friends turned the back to him for such stupid reason._ _I hope that doesn't happen to me.'_

Nicolas continued while he looked at the ground covered by snow: "Alphonse decided to make my life a living hell. He kept saying that it was my fault that our pack got disbanded and made countless threats to me. He said he would kill all the humans in our village. I lost many nights of sleep to patrol the village to prevent that he did any harm."

The man gave a deep sigh. He was really mad at Alphonse for over complicating his life since the moment they have met. He then continued: "In one day, at night Alphonse tried to murder all the villagers. For his bad luck he first tried to kill Jan. That guy was a famous hunter when he was young. As soon as Alphonse broke into his house, Jan ran towards a drawer which was near him and picked up a gun and shot Alphonse. It was silver a bullet. I did my best to follow Alphonse, but I entered the room, in my werewolf form, just in time to prevent Jan from killing Alphonse. I had a really hard to me to convince the elder that I was a good guy and that I meant no harm and that I just tried to save him from being killed by and I ended up saving a former friend. According from what Jan told us, his teacher once told him about many mystical creatures and how to kill them. In the end, Alphonse was really scared of dying so I made him promise me that he wouldn't dare kill anyone here. Unfortunately, it seems that he lost that fear…"

"Huh?" Karol looked confused.

"Nothing, nothing. That's pretty much the whole story." The man semi-lied.

"No, thanks a lot, dad." The boy hugged his father who hugged him back.

Both went back to the village. Nicolas thought while they were walking: _'Why didn't he ask about him being transformed 3 years earlier than he should have been? Maybe he just thinks that it's nothing to worry about…I don't know if I'm relieved that he won't have to worry about his shortened life spam or sad because it'll come all of a sudden _to_ him. I…can't tell him. I think it's better for him to fully enjoy the time he has left.'_

Both went home. They all loved being together as a family. Nicolas didn't want that to end.

A few days later, at night of 10th December. Jan was in his house, drinking some hot tea to avoid the cold from the snow. He heard someone knocking on his door. He went there and opened the door wondering who it would be at that hour.

"Long time no see, old teacher. Who would have guessed you were hiding here."

Jan's eye's went wide and was about to speak when the other man cut him off by saying: "By the way address me now as Skulker. I prefer that because it suits me way better than the name my parents gave me. Anyway, I have some business in this village. If possible I would like some help from you to hunt down some monsters."

End of chapter 24

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	25. Skulker's plan of slaughter

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, Invader Johnny, dannyfangirl and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Warning: Contains character death

* * *

Skulker was standing in front of the elder who was in shock . He never thought he would see his old pupil again.

"Aren't going to invite me in?" Asked Skulker raising an eyebrow

"S-sure." Jan stepped back allowing the other man to enter the house.

Skulker got into the house and looked around it for a while the he turned to his former teacher and asked: "How about we hunt together like the old times?"

Jan then tried to talk his way out of the invitation: "I'm…afraid that my body became too weak after all these years. But how did you know about the monsters here?"

Skulker then started to rant: "I've done some research. I understand that you are old now and that you…"

Then he suddenly threw a dagger towards Jan who managed to dodge it. The dagger hit the wall other side.

"Weak my ass!" Skulker growled.

Jan reacted like that without thinking. He weren't so weak as he just said. He never forgot his training and his senses were still as sharp as always, but he couldn't stop punching himself for acting through impulse and blowing his cover.

"So…is it truth that you sided with man-eating monsters now?"

"WHAT? How dare you to say that!" shouted Jan outraged. The elder only learned about that some of the creatures he once hunted could be good, but he would never became what his former student was suggesting.

"Honestly, I don't want to believe that the person who raised me turned out to be like this. Anyway, a drunk source of information isn't very trustworthy."

"What do you mean?" asked Jan slowly going

Skulekr then explained: "A guy called Hans, in Italy, said a lot of things. He told me how a werewolf almost ate him and he was saved by you. And he also told me that you were friend with one of them and you even threatened him to not tell anyone about it. I wonder why the hell you wanted this to remain a secret."

Jan said nothing. He felt cornered like a mouse. He knew that his pupil is extremely skilful and if he stays in the village for a longer time he might find out about Nicolas' family. He couldn't even lie, Skuler always knew when he was lying.

Jan knew that if he tried to convince the other man that some of the werewolves that lived in the village were good, he would do two bad things. The first one was that he was going to be murdered before he could finish explaining. The second one was that he was going to confirm the existence of lycanthropes in the village.

There was just one option left. Stop Skulker before he does any harm. When Jan was about to withdraw his gun, he was shot on the belly.

"Well… it seems it's truth. You're just a monster-lover." Skulker just stared at his former teacher who fell on the floor.

"No… You're wrong. They're good…" Jan managed to say struggling for his life.

"You've became weak and stupid to think that they could be good." Then Skulker mercilessly gave him one final shot.

On the following morning, when everyone was coming out of their houses, Skulker announced: "Listen people of the village Bydgoszcz! I'm a hunter whose main objective is to hunt down monsters such as the ones who are attacking this place."

That caught the attention of everyone. Even of Nicholas who went out to cut some wood.

When about 30 people gathered around Skulker, he continued: "Your pathetic elder, who was once a formidable hunter like me, decided to cooperate with those demons. I did this place a favor and got rid of him."

The news created some panic. The elder of the village was murdered by someone who had just arrived in the village. They were going to start a mob to kill Skulker, but they wondered how a complete stranger could know so much. Most started to think that Sulker was right. The others were in doubt and Nicolas was pissed off.

Skulker then told to the crowd: "I know many of you want my head for what I did, but your precious elder wasn't the person you thought he was. Think about it. When the attacks started, did he do something to help you out? He KNEW how to kill those beasts and still didn't tell you a thing! I know how to kill them because HE taught me! It hurts me to see someone who was my hero turn out like this. But it IS the truth! And I'll personally prove it by killing the monster myself and let's start by finding out if the beasts live here. Well, First things first. Gather everyone here and make a row. Each one of you must touch this."

Skulker picked up a small silver bullet and continued: "Each villager must touch this silver bullet. Silver is the main weapon against these monsters. There mere touch of silver leaves a big burn on the skin of a werewolf, which, by the way, it's the specie of the monster who is attacking this place. All werewolves have a human form. They can only change into demons during the night. So even if we find out any werewolf living here, do not worry. They are powerless. So Let's start."

The ones that believed in Skulker were running to call everyone. The whole village was going to discover what he was. Nicolas feared for his family like he had never feared before.

End of chapter 25

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	26. Crimson tears

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, Invader Johnny, Master of Minds and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)Warnings: Character death, violence and blood.

* * *

Skulker watched the people calling everyone to assemble near Jan's house. He had previously picked up his old master's gun and silver ammunition. He looked at the sky for a few moments and thought: '_Why did you decided to team up with those man-eating beasts? Did you forget your own teachings? I can't believe you betrayed me. That ending suited you.'_

After 20 minutes the whole villagers were assembled in front of Jan's house. They were talking a lot, mostly wondering who would be a werewolf. The situation started to get serious when some started to accuse each other for the stupidest reasons.

One woman then another: "It must be you! I've never seen you get sick before!"

Then a man accused another: " You're the one who never drink any alcohol! You're just waiting for us to get drunk so you can kill us easily!"

This situation continued for a few minutes, if Sulker hadn't yelled ordering them to shut up they could have started a major fight among themselves. _'It's sad how people act when they're scared. At least this will be a good opportunity for them to open their eyes a little bit.'_

"Okay, let's end up with it. Form a line in front of me." ordered Skulker.

The villagers did what they were told. Skulker handed the bullet for one person to hold. He checked if the person wasn't burned by it and then picked the silver bullet back. He handed the bullet with his left hand while he hold Jan's gun with his right one. He had to be quickly to shoot if he discovers a werewolf among them.

In front of Nicolas there was his wife and kids. Both Karol and his father were frightened. The boy hoped that his father was going to think of something that would avoid their secret to be revealed.

Olga turned to her husband and said: "I hope none of these people here are one of those creatures. I don't even want to imagine what'll happen. I hoped we could all live in peace now that you came back, but I guess that's asking too much…"

Nicolas saw the sad face of his wife and smiled weakly and replied: "Don't worry, dear. Nothing bad will happen…". _'Because I won't allow it!'_ he continued in his thoughts.

The adult werewolf made a risky plan. He was going t change places with Karol pretending that he just want to be done with this test as fast as possible and when it turns out to be his turn, he would disarm the hunter and beat him up and flee with his family. That wasn't a flawless plan, but it was the best chance that they had.

Nicolas changed places with his son. That made Skulker look suspiciously at him, but he gave the excuse he had just planned and the hunter seemed to have fallen for it. Karol and Nicolas' anxiety raised at each time they got closer to Skulker.

When there was just two people in front of the adult werewolf, they heard someone scream: "THERE'S A WEREWOLF COMMING! EVERYONE RUN!" when they looked to the direction the man pointed they saw a certain silver lycanthrope came running toward them.

'_I don't know if I thank him or kill him now…'_

Skulker also saw Alphonse and got ready to shoot him, but the silver werewolf jumped high on his direction and because of that Skulker didn't shoot. Silver bullets were hard to make and he isn't stupid to simply waste ammunition on a target he knew he couldn't hit.

Most of people ran away from that place, however a few decided to go back home and get as much objects they could use as weapons to defend their village. Olga wanted to run with her family. Nicolas thought that was a much better idea than his and suggested that they should simply leave the village and start anew somewhere else away from all those creatures and, of course, his wife accepted. The man picked up Jadiwiga, who was really frightened, and ran with his family.

Alphonse landed next to Skulker ,who was about to shoot, when he punched the hunter's belly making him release both the bullet and the gun and Skulker flew a few meters. Unfortunately, the bullet also went flying. It landed on Karol's right arm leaving a big and bad burn mark which made the boy scream in pain. If they had fled sooner, that wouldn't have happened.

Skulker saw that and quickly got up and withdrew his gun and aimed at the boy. Nicolas got desperate. The secret was revealed and even his wife saw that. She was too confused to react. What snapped the man out was the warning from Alphonse: **"NICOLAS, WATCH OUT!"**

Then Nicolas saw Skulker about to shoot at his boy. He gave Jadiwiga to his wife to hold and put himself in front of his son and received 4 shot. 2 on his lungs, one on his right arm and the last one on his heart. The once known as the most powerful lycanthrope of Poland died trying to protect what he hold most dear to him: his family.

The bullet wounds left huge burn marks on his body which were visible before he fell on the ground. Olga and Jadiwiga screamed in horror. Olga kneeled down and cried desperately over her husband and tried to wake him up. She didn't even saw two men coming from behind her. One with brown hair yelled: "DIE, MONSTER LOVER!"

After that he stabbed her with a big fork which is used to hay haverst. She died over her husband and that made Jadiwiga scream once more, but she was silenced by other man who beat her up to with a piece of wood which he used as a bat to hit her.

Karol did nothing. For him the world was playing a sick joke. He just couldn't believe on his very own eyes. The three deaths took just a few minutes to happen, but for him, it seemed like hours of suffering. The boy felt something he had only felt once before when Fritz was around, but that time it was much stronger: a desire to kill.

The boy let out not a scream, but a really loud roar which made them man flinch

"**Shit…"** Then Alhonse noticed that Skulker was aiming at him once again and fired it. The silver lycanthrope was slightly injured in the left cheek. He got really close of dying there. Then he ran away into the woods. Skulker got up and left thefthat someone got near the Jan's gun and picked it up.

The hunter chased the silver werewolf into the woods. During the run, Skulker reloaded his gun. He got into the woods and each step he gave was given with extreme caution.

When the hunter realized, he was in the middle of the woods, but always read to shoot at any suspicious movement. He walked really carefully watching every tree and bush. His past experiences showed that lycanthropes usually like to hide and give a surprise attack.

"Hide as much as you want, beast. I'm the best hunter of all times. I'm even way better than my late teacher, Jan." Skulker said trying to intimidate Alphonse.

Alphonse was hiding among the leaves on the top of a next to Skulker. He was just waiting for the right moment to leap on the hunter while he boasted about his skills.

When the hunter showed his back to the tree Alphonse was hiding, the werewolf saw his chance and jumped, however heard the noise of Alphonse passing through the leaves and quickly turned and shot him three times. One bullet hit his chest, other on his right should and the last one on the abdomen. But they didn't hit any vital organ. The silver werewolf fell on the ground.

Alphonse felt a horrid pain, yet he couldn't afford to stop. Skulker smiled at his prey and approached. The hunter expected that the werewolf would beg for his life before he killed him.

Nevertheless, The silver lycanthrope swiftly used his left leg to trip Skulker up. Alphonse saw his last chance of survival. If the hunter could aim he would shot without any hesitation. He quickly got up and removed the gun out of Skulker's right hand and teared it apart.

Before coming to the village, the hunter made a special knife made of silver just in case he needed to have a close ranged combat. He quickly got up, withdrew it from a secret pocket on the leg of his trousers and tried to stab Alphonse's chest. But The lycanthrope managed to stop the knife by grabbing his left wrist then he twisted it making Skulker yell and drop the knife.

Alphonse was in agony. The silver inside him was just intensifying the pain. If he didn't removed it soon, it could be his end. So he decided to first make Skulker unable to fight back.

The hunter also didn't want to die there. He quickly tried to grab the knife on the snow with his right hand, but the werewolf kicked him on the stomach which made Skulker fly a few meters and gasp for air.

The lycanthrope approached and used some of the strength he had left to break Skulker's limbs. The screams echoed through the woods. Then he grabbed the man and lifted him so he could talk face-to face.

Alphonse then snarled at Skulker: "**Do not worry. I'll not kill you. Quick death is just too good for you. I'll dump you into a hole and let you rot. I'll make you starve, so you'll become nothing but a puny and insignificant human. I'll show you what is despair." **

Then the silver lycanthrope hit Skulker's head to knock him out.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Karol transformed into a werewolf and attacked the people who had just killed his family. He first assaulted the people who murdered his mother and sister.

They tried to use the torches and the forks to hurt Karol, but it was meaningless. The boy tore apart the weapons and attacked the people he once considered to be friendly.

His first victim was the man stabbed his mother. He gave him a punch so hard that it stabbed the man who had an instant death. The people tried to run away at the horrible sight. But the boy who couldn't control himself anymore threw the dead body against the man, who beat his little sister to death with a piece of wood. The man fell on the ground and groaned.

He jumped and landed on his head. His next target was going to be Skulker, but he was nowhere to be found. However he noticed a five men trying to attack him with more torches and forks.

The monster inside of him was finally free and it had a lust for revenge for all the people who betrayed his family. He easily crushed their weapons and started to counter attack.

The young lycanthrope impaled two men with his powerful hands. The remaining three men lost all the courage they had left. Because of their stupidity, they thought they could hurt him if they just attacked him hard enough. They thought Skulker was just trying to sound intelligent and wanted that the village paid him for all the silver he was going to use. That's why they attacked. That was their fatal mistake.

Karol removed his hands from the men he had stabbed and hold the heads of more two who were shaking a lot and screaming begging to their bodies to run from there. He used his strength to break their skulls also killing them immediately.

The last one managed to run away, but Karol, driven by rage wouldn't allow it. He picked up one fork on the ground and threw it against the man who got stabbed on the heart and died.

He looked at the corpses of his family. His father was shot, his mother stabbed and his little sister beaten to death. The horror was too much for him to handle. It happened all in front of him and he did nothing to help them. The pain, hatred and guilty were overwhelming. However, after several minutes he started to regain control of himself.

He looked at his hands and they were soaked with blood. He gave scream while he hold his head and closing his eyes tightly. Then he opened his eyes and approached a little more of his family and he stretch his arm, which was trembling, to touch his mother.

Suddenly, Karol was shot from behind on his right leg. The pain was enormous because it was a silver bullet, it was like his leg were stabbed by a really hot iron knife and it seemed to spread through his whole body. The young werewolf fell on the ground. He grabbed his leg and tried not to scream in pain.

"**Zamenhof**?" asked the boy confused and frightened at the sight of his best friend pointing a gun at him. The boy fled from his father and came back just to end any remaining monster by himself. He also saw Karol turning into a werewolf.

"SHUT UP, DEMON!" Screamed the boy angrily. "After all this time you were just a freaking monster who hurt my dad and friends!"

Karol then pleaded: "**What? I would never do that! Why are you doing this? ****WE WERE FRIENDS DAMMIT!" **

"I AM NO FRIEND OF ANY DEMON! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER! AND YOU SAY YOU WOULDN'T HURT MY DAD? THAT'S BULLCRAP! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HIM BY THROWING A PIG AT HIM! ARE YOU ALSO GOING SAY THAT IT WASN'T YOU WHO HAD JUST MURDERED ALL THESE PEOPLE?" Then the boy shot Karol one more time hitting his left shoulder. The boy howled in pain. Zamenhof didn't know it was Alphonse who did that, but even if Karol tried to tell him this, the boy wouldn't listen. For him, Karol was just a monster that needed to be killed. He didn't even cared about the reason why his former friend did all that. He only repeated countless times in his head: _'It's all Karol's fault!'_

Karol couldn't take it anymore. The betrayal of his best friend and his family's death were too much for the werewolf to handle. The boy's mind lost to the hatred once again. He gathered the strength he had left, got up and stormed against Zamenhof with a murder instinct who got scared and shot the two remaining bullets on the gun. They hit Karol's head right before he could attack Zamenhof.

"I guess...This makes me a hero…" muttered Zamenhof panting and staring at the Lycanthrope corpse in front of him. He felt no sorry for what he had just done. But he didn't notice that someone was approaching from behind.

End of chapter 26

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	27. Ghost Zone

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, , Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)From now on: speeches: "English", "Esperanto" and "**Wulf"**

5)Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Karol woke up feeling really cold. His first reaction was to search for his wounds. They weren't there anymore. Then he looked around for his former friend, Zamenhof. He wasn't around either.

Then the boy realized his surroundings. It was a place whose sky was green and it had lots of purple doors. The boy felt something weird under his feet, perhaps it was the lack of feeling that made him even more annoyed. When he looked down he saw no floor. He was floating.

_'__**Is this the…afterlife?'**_ thought Karol as he noticed that his whole body was surrounded by a weak white aura.

He sighed and continued in his thoughts: _'__**This is pretty disappointing…My family was murdered, I'm betrayed and I don't even get a light to take me to my family…I'll go look for my family myself. They're probably waiting for me somewhere. I just hope that backstabbing bastard rots in hell.'**_

Then he realized another thing. He was still in his werewolf form. He tried many times to transform back, but he couldn't. He was stuck. He did his best to not panic. He decided to first look for his family then try go back to his human self.

He floated to one of the doors and opened it he wondered if his family was in there to welcome him with open arms. He also hoped that his dad could explain to his mother and sister why he was like that. However, it led to a blue room and in it there was a little girl with brown hair and glowing red eyes playing with a doll.

She saw Karol and smiled wickedly and said: "Come here doggy! COME HERE!" Then she grew bigger and bigger, twice the size of Karol as a lycanthrope. He couldn't understand her, but he was to scared to even think twice about staying one second more in that room.

The boy panicked and quickly closed the door. He could hear her hitting the door and trying to open it without any success.

_'__**What the hell was THAT?'**_ thought Karol.

He had never seen something like that before. _'__**Wait…hell? Am I in…HELL?'**_ The boy looked around some more. More he thought about it, more he thought he was in hell. He started become desperate and flew around trying to discover some answers. But he could find none.

He opened several doors they all leaded to dead-ends or bizarre beings who tried to get him and even doors to ghostly jungles, mountain areas and seas.

His despair started to increase when he couldn't find anything that could tell him where he was. He was starting to giving up hope when he saw a man who seemed to also been looking for someone.

It was Aragon. He was looking for his sister who tried to flee from him. The royalty saw Karol and was intrigued. It had been a long time since the last time he saw a werewolf.

"**Excuse me. Where am I? Can you at least speak my Language?"** Karol tried to ask, but Prince Aragon didn't know Esperanto.

"I'm Prince Aragon, bow before me, puny lycanthrope! Swear loyalty to me and your miserable existence will be spared" But Karol couldn't understand one word either. Aragon just thought Karol was disrespecting him and decided to get rid of him.

Aragon transformed into a dragon and breathed fire to incinerate the boy, but, fortunately, he managed to dodge it.

He did his best to flee. It was extremely hard to fly, because he wasn't used to it yet and he also had to dodge all the fire attacks. Aragon was pissed off. He thought that the boy was just trying to mock him and possible wait for a chance to even kill him.

Karol was searching everywhere to a place to hide. He wouldn't even dare to try one of the doors. He saw a huge floating island covered by snow. He tried to get there because it seemed his only option to get away from that situation. The chase had lasted for 30 minutes. However Karol eventually was hit by Aragon's flame and got hurt. The boy screamed and used his last strength to fly to the island

_"Shit…I can't believe I lost it. I'm not crazy to provoke him, better leave now."_ Thought Aragon while he went back to look for his sister.

Karol crashed on a large field covered by snow and lost his conscience. He couldn't see a group of five yeti-like beings approaching him.

Said one of the 'yeti': "What we should do, Frostbite? Should we destroy him while he's still unconscious?"

Another one suggested: "No. Bring him to our home. We have lots of questions for this lycanthrope?"

Frostbite himself picked up Karol and took him to his home.

End of chapter 27

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	28. The Land of the Far Frozen

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)From now on: speeches: "English", "Esperanto" and "**Wulf"**

* * *

Karol woke up hours later. He was feeling much colder than the usual and still in pain due Prince Aragon's fire breath. But the pain wasn't that strong anymore. He looked at himself and saw his body covered in bandages and that he was laying over a frozen bed.

He tried to get up but his body answered making him yelp in pain. A few seconds later, Frostbite came in and greeted him with a cheerful smile: "Hello, lycanthrope. What brings you to the Land of the Far Frozen?"

Karol looked even more distressed and confused. '_**Great…just GREAT!**_ _**Not only he doesn't speak my language, but he's also another strange looking creature…'**_ Thought Karol while he sat up on the edge of the ice bed.

The boy didn't reply, he just stared at the being in front of him trying to figure it out what was he.

Frostbite tried once again to talk to him: "Why the cold shoulder? Are going to stay quiet like this for how much time?"

Then another yeti-like being entered the room and talked to his leader: "Please, allow us to get rid of him. You know that werewolves are violent beings. They are just not sociable."

"If we do that we'll be nothing but barbarians. If I'm not able to reason with him, let's at least wait for him to heal properly before we take him out of our land." With that the Far Frozen guards nodded and left.

Karol didn't have the slightest idea of what they were talking about. One thing that caught the attention of the boy was that Frostbite's left arm was a nothing but bones covered by ice.

The boy decided that he didn't have much to lose anymore and gave it a shot: "**Can ANY of you speak my language?"**

That caught Frostbite off guard. The leader of the Far Frozen figured it out why the lycanthrope didn't talked before. He can only talk in Esperanto.

"Well, now I hope you can fully understand me. I'm Frostbite, leader of The Far frozen. Can you tell me who you are?"

The boy received a happy surprise when Frostbite talked to him in Esperanto. But that raised another question. "**I'm Karol…Excuse me, but…how can you be the only one that speak my language around this…place"**

Frostbite then explained to him: "You see, we live in a frozen desert. We just don't have much to do. I like to go once in a while into the human realm and study them a little bit. I have tons of handmade copies of books about many languages."

"**Ok…Then can you tell me…why I'm in…hell?**" The boy asked trembling a little bit. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer for that question.

Frostbite then started: "Hell? What are you talking about? This is the Ghost Zone…Ohhh. I understand now. You have just died, right?"

Karol nodded in agreement.

The 'yeti' then continued: "You see, when a person dies, there's a chance that he or she will become a ghost. It all depends on the circumstances of death. Basically, dying feeling great anger, regret or any strong feeling that involve unfinished business on Earth, makes someone become a ghost. Besides we, mystical creatures, have a higher chance of becoming ghosts than humans."

Karol swallowed dry at those words. On his last moments he used what was last of his strength to try murder his former friend. **"So…Will I stay like this for the rest of my life?"** Asked the boy not really wanting to hear the answer.

Frostbite then answered: "No, of course not. Just because we're ghosts doesn't mean we're immortal. In fact we're still a little bit alive. Just a little."

"**What?"** now the boy was confused

The Far Frozen leader then pointed at the boy's chest and said: "Listen, what you're right now is your soul desperately trying to stay attached to the remains of your body. You'll still need to sleep, eat and drink water, but just a little bit per month. In fact, all you need is eat one ghost fruit and you'll be stuffed for weeks. And instead of blood, you now have ectoplasm running in your veins."

Karol stared at the icy floor and saw his reflection. His eyes were glowing green. He shut his eyes tightly trying to believe that he wasn't stuck in some other dimension. He wanted to believe that it was all a dream. Frostbite saddened a bit. He thought that the werewolf was about to lose his mind for good.

Then the young lycanthrope realized. He said mystical creatures. His father was one of them. The boy asked Frostbite if his father was around too because he was also a werewolf and he died just little before him.

Frostbite then said: "I said there's a chance. Besides, because you two were relatives, plus were next to each other and the moments of your death were near of one another, if he had become a ghost as well, you would be next to him. So, unless he ran with an astonishing speed before you appeared in the Ghost Zone, he probably went to judgment already."

"**Judgment?"** asked the boy raising his head to look at Frostbite's face.

The 'yeti' nodded and explained: "Yes. This is pretty much some kind of last chance for us. Anything you do here still counts. You can still be killed, you know. So, don't wander off the Ghost Zone aimlessly"

"**But…At least my dad might be here! I must go find him!"** Karol abruptly got up, but his wounds made him yelp and sit back at the bed.

"You shouldn't move. Rest a little bit more." Frostbite said as he laid his hand over the boy's chest to prevent him from getting up.

The boy then complained: "**What? And what if you try kill me while I sleep?"**

Frostbite tried not to take that as an offense and replied calmly: "If we wanted to kill you we would have already done that, don't you think?". Karol didn't reply. He knew that the leader of the Far Frozen was right.

With that Karol lied down on the bed and surprisingly feel asleep. He was still too tired. Frostbite smiled, put some clothes on a desk next to Karol's bed and left the room.

On the next day, Karol woke up feeling much better. Even his wounds were healed already. He got up and tried to leave the room, but two Far Frozen stopped him. He tried to talk to them, and for the boy's surprise they knew his language too. They told him to wait in his room and they were going to call Frostbite to talk to him.

They boy felt like he was a prisoner, but he obeyed. A few minutes later, Frostbite entered the room and greeted the boy with a cheerful smile.

'_**Why is he always so…happy? He's dead for crying out loud!'**_ thought the boy before replying to the yeti-like being.

"I see you're much better now. Come with me. I'll give you a tour." Frostbite said with a smile.

The boy nodded and followed. Both walked around the Land of the Far Frozen. The boy found out that he was in the hospital of that island. The lycanthrope was amazed to see the culture of these beings. Frostbite told him how advanced their medicine had become. How they learned with human technology and created their own devices such was machines to clean the snow out of the entrances of the buildings. But they decided not to develop too much. If they did build advanced building such as skyscrapers, other ghosts could envy their advance and try attack them.

The werewolf saw some kids playing throwing snow balls at each other and smiled. He kinda wanted to play with them, but he had to stay focus on what frostbite was saying to him and try find out as much as possible about that place so he could go look for his father.

However Frostbite saw that and asked: "I hope you don't get offended, but exactly how old are you. It's really hard to tell how old is someone of your kind."

"**I'm 11 years old…How about you?"** The boy said in a low voice.

Frostbite saddened a little bit and stopped walking: "You died at such young age…I'm sorry. I'm 1785 years old. But I died when I was 45." Karol's jaw almost fell.

"**How can you be THAT old**?" The lycanthrope shouted surprised.

Frostbite chuckled and replied: "Well, most of us are that old. Besides the life spam of a ghost depends of their kind. Both mine and yours, naturally can live easily over 100 years. When we become ghosts it just sharply increases."

"**That means that…if my family isn't here somewhere. I'll take over one thousand years to see them again?"** the boy said with sadness overcoming him.

Frostbite could tell that by his expression. He wished he could tell him something to cheer him up, but he thought it was better for the boy to at least learn about his people history so he could understand better them if the boy were to live among them from now on: "Unfortunately, yes…You see, my kind lived happily in the North Pole. We always maintained the ice strong so it wouldn't break. One day, we spotted a few humans in a boat. They were almost dead. We saved them. We talked a lot for days. Then we asked them not reveal our identity to the rest of the world. The agreed and left. The problem is that they were sick. They did sneeze a few times, but we thought it was just because of the temperature. If we had known earlier, my kind could have survived. For some bizarre reason, human diseases were really dangerous to us. That's why, after our deaths, we searched for their medicines. We discovered many cures. But we wouldn't dare to take them to Earth. They would panic just at our sight. Besides, we use these medicines to heal any ghostly disease and the very few ill humans who accidentally enter into the Ghost zone. And about my arm, you might wonder, I lost it some time before I die. You see, we reflect the way were before we die."

"**Wait? What? So There's a way the alive can get in this weird place? Is there a way out of here? I must go back to kill that little son of a…"** The boy started to say with clenched fists.

"YOU MUST NOT!" Yelled Frostbite which caught the attention of a few Far Frozen. They rarely see their leader lose his patience.

Frostbite's expression softened as he explained: "I don't know what happened to you. But you must not go to the Earth again. We shouldn't meddle in the living affairs, besides go back just to murder? How can a 11 years old child have such thoughts?"

But Karol kept his angry rant: "**That bastard was my best friend. I trusted him. And what does he do when he finds out I'm a werewolf? He shot me. He pointed a gun to me and KILLED ME, DAMMIT!"**

Frostbite could understand his anger, but he wasn't willing to allow the boy commit such foolish mistake. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you. Let's talk about it. I might be able to help you to overcome these feelings. Otherwise, if you still want to make a rampage in the world of the living, unfortunately, I must put you in a cage until you cool down."

The boy didn't have a choice. There were just too many Far Frozen and the boy feared that they were even more powerful than he was. However he hoped that Frostbite after hearing what happened to him would allow him to leave to the Earth.

The leader of the Far Frozen heard shocked about what happened to the boy. He knew what humans were capable of, but it always sickened him that they could do that.

Frostbite, however, still didn't allow the boy to leave. He tried to teach the boy to let his anger go. But the boy was too impatient. Karol had to be watched 24 hours per day. Eventually the boy gave up on trying to flee. He did his best to try to accept that he was going to rot in the Land of the Far Frozen.

The years passed by, and Karol learned a lot about the Ghost Zone. He learned about the different areas that were controlled by different powerful ghosts. About the ghost king Pariah Dark who once ruled the Ghost Zone making them all his slaves.

At the age of 15, Karol was getting used to that place. Frostbite and the other welcome him like he were one of them and he was eternally thankful for that. But he wanted to somehow see his family again. He still didn't know if his father was a ghost or not.

Besides the boy still secretly wanted revenge against Zamenhof. Frostbite told him that revenge would poison his soul and them kill it, metaphorically speaking. But he still wanted it, but it wasn't the main purpose of his life anymore.

Karol was allowed to walk around on his own and he wasn't being watched anymore. During one of his morning walks around the Land of the Far Frozen he saw that the cave that it was always guarded by at least two of the yet-like beings had no guard in front of it.

The boy decided to take an innocent peek at it. It was the only place he wasn't allowed to go into it. He got in and the only thing he saw was a map on a stone pedestal. Moved by his curiosity he opened the map and when he did it, his hands felt like they were being burned and started to shined a strong green light that could be seen from outside the cave along with the boy's screams.

One of the guards who went out just to use the bathroom, for a few moments noticed that and ran to warn Frostbite. _'The only day I leave my duty for a few minutes, something like this happens. Frostbite won't be happy.'_ Thought the guard.

When Frostbite arrived he saw Karol on his knees holding the Infi-map. And his hands were still shining. Quickly Frostbite took the Infi-map away from his hands, closed it and put it back on the pedestal. Then he turned to see what happened to the boy. Frostbite was at the same time angry at the boy for going in a place he wasn't supposed to and worried because nothing like that had happened since he managed to take secretly take the Infi-map away from Pariah Dark.

Karol's claws suddenly grew much bigger than the normal and they turned green as well. When the boy got up his claws seemed to cut the air. Opening two small entrances to the woods near of Karol's village, but the boy didn't recognize it. After a few seconds it closed.

'_What was that?__**'**_both thought at the same time.

Frostbite was really angered: "I told you countless times to NEVER enter this place! Why did you disobey me?"

"**I just…wanted to know what this place. I didn't know that this would happen! Please, I'm sorry!"** Karol apologized regretting to ever disobeying Fristbite.

Frostbite sighed, with his anger slowly fading. He believed the boy, because he never told him that the Infi-map was capable of taking him to anywhere in the Ghost Zone, Earth and even, occasionally, in time.

Frostbite saw that the small portal leaded to a place in Earth. And that was what confused him the most. The leader of the Far Frozen knew that it was usually at the age of 15 that the lycanthropes awakened their specialty, but what he didn't know was about Karol's mutation. The same mutation the forbid him to change back to his human form.

Even Karol was still clueless about what Alphonse had done to him.

The leader of the Far Frozen was at a huge dilemma. He could try explain the boy that somehow his absorbed and mutated some of the power of the Infi-map and now he was able to open the portals freely and not just guide him to a natural opening to the Earth or he could stay quiet about it, but that wouldn't stop the boy from discovering what just had happened.

Frostbite took Karol to his house and tried his best to explain what his new powers were. The boy was excited to wield such useful power. But Frostbite warned him that many ghosts could envy his power and try use him for their own evil deeds, so the boy shouldn't wander on the Earth and much less in the Ghost Zone.

Karol knew that Frostbite just wanted to keep him safe, but that was his best chance to at least look for his father.

**"I promise I won't leave this place. You can relax."** The boy lied. Frostbite hoped what the boy was saying was truth. If he tried to keep an eye on him, he could end up driving the boy to do something stupid because Karol would probably feel unreliable.

_'Please, kiddo. Do the right thing and stay here. For your own sake.'_ Thought Frostbite as he saw Karol leaving the room.

The boy decided to just look for his father. He wanted to make sure he wasn't around somewhere. If he tried to do something to Zamenhof, Frostbite would probably find out and punish him for murder. He thought that if he just looked for his father at least the leader of the Far Frozen could forgive him. Besides the boy trained everyday in the arena with the others Far Frozen. He became a great fighter there.

A few days later, Frostbite looked everywhere for the lycanthrope, yet he couldn't find him anywhere. He asked many Far Frozen, but they didn't see the kid. The best clue he got about his whereabouts was that Karol went in and out of Frostbite's room. The leader of the Far Frozen entered his room and saw a note written on his ice made desk. He picked it up and read it:

_"I really appreciate for everything you taught me and for taking care of me for all those years. But I still need to find myself and some answers about myself. That's why I left the Land of the Far Frozen. I'm sorry for going without saying goodbye. I had a feeling that you wouldn't allow me to go by myself. But don't worry. You've taught me well to survive in the Ghost Zone. Please forgive me._

_Best whishes, Karol"_

Frostbite slowly put the note back on his desk, closed his eyes and thought: '_I hope nothing bad happens to and please don't hesitate to come back, kid. __This IS a dangerous place…'_

End of chapter 28

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.

I'll be a little busy next weeks because of exams, so I'll probably stay about two of three weeks without updating. I'm sorry.


	29. Ghost Prison

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny, Tippi and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)From now on: speeches: "English", "Esperanto" and "**Wulf"**

* * *

Karol wandered for days in the ghost zone. He found a few of the natural portals Frostbite told him about. They led him to different places such as USA, England, Tokyo and Australia.

After exploring a bit he always went back to the Ghost Zone using his power. He spent 2 years doing that. But most of his time was spent in the Ghost Zone. He found no clue about his family.

_**'Maybe Frostbite was right all the time. They never came to the Ghost Zone in the first place. Maybe I should go back to the Land of the Far Frozen. I hope Frostbite will accept me back.'**_ Karol thought.

Suddenly Karol felt a sharp pain. He was hit by a ectoplasm blast on his back. When he regained his strength he looked behind him and saw a man made of metal. Aiming a gun to him.

"I liked it. These guns and armor Technus made for me are really something. Now my prey, prepare yourself to be part of the decoration of my house. Thought, I never expected to see another werewolf. Specially after that bastard made me starve to death and now my body is…" Skulker ranted.

Karol still couldn't speak English, but he could understand a little of it thanks to Frostbite. He knew that the man was dangerous, but he wasn't helpless anymore. Karol tackled against him while he was lost in his thoughts.

Skulker didn't like that one bit and tried to shoot again, but his reaction was too slow for Karol, who quickly flew toward him and used his right hand to crush the gun while the hunter hold it. The werewolf punched Skulker on the face, making him fly a few meters.

The hunter tried to punch him, but the lycanthrope stopped his fists with his own and then kicked him. _**'All that training became really useful.' **_The teen started to became a little bit excited with the fight. He wanted to make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.

'_Damn! I'm still not used to use this body. I must retreat._' Thought Skulker before retreating.

Karol, wasn't willing to let him go like that and tried to go after him but both his arms were grabbed by two ghosts wearing police uniforms. "**What the…"** said Karol in frustration.

The werewolf was too strong for the guards. The two guards couldn't hold back Karol's arms. The ghost teenager used his right hand to grab the soldier on his left and vice-versa, then He tossed both far away from him.

"Immobilize him now! I need him alive!" shouted a figure that was watching the scene from a safe distance. He was pale white and was dressed like a detective from a noir movie.

More guards tried to attack Karol, but feeling outnumbered Karol decided to flee back to the Land of The Far Frozen. The moment he used his claws to open a portal, Walker grew bigger and bigger until he was gigantic.

Karol looked at his astonished and a little bit intimidated. When he finally came back to his senses, it was too late. Walker grabbed him using his right hand and squeezed him making the teen yell in pain until he fell unconscious.

"If I want a well done job, I must do it myself." Murmured the ghost warden. Walker was a chief warden of a prison in USA. He was known for being strict and merciless with those who broke the rules. He also loved to create his own rules when he was alive. That's why a prisoner killed Walker by stealing a gun from one of the guards of the prison because his time in jail had ended, but Walker decided that he was till to dangerous for society and decided to keep him there.

When the guards and Walker brought Karol, who was awake and tied by a ghostly chains, into the prison they encountered with a man wearing an eye patch over his left eye and a red cloak (AN: that guy from the episode Public Enemies). When Karol saw him his eyes went wide.

"**FRITZ?" **shout Karol shocked.

"YOU!" yelled the man with clear spite in his voice.

"I guess that this means you two know each other." said Walker calmly.

Fritz looked at Walker and said: "Yes! He was the bastard that killed me. I would never forget that furry face."

"Can you talk his language?" asked Walker intrigued.

"Yes. Now, If you excuse me, I'll dispose him." Then Fritz raised a gun and aimed at Karol, however Walker ordered him to not shoot.

"What? You don't have the right to deny me revenge." Fritz complained.

"I don't care about your revenge. He might useful for me in the future because he has some…unique abilities." Walker told him sternly.

"You can't be serious!" Fritz said angrily.

"Are you forgetting who's in charge here, Bullet?" Asked Walker in a menacing tone. Then the warden approached Fritz and grabbed him by his neck and continued: "Always remember: I'm the judge, executioner, jury and jailer of the ghost zone. The only reason why you aren't arrested now is because I like your skills and you proved to be useful to me, but if you disobey me one more time, you're going to regret being born. Was I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir." Fritz managed. To say

Then Walker released the grip.

"Now that this minor problem is solved, what is his name, Bullet? I need to know it to be able to register him in my book."

"Like I would know." Fritz said trying to measure his words. The last thing he wanted was to enrage Walker again.

"I see…So what about we name him ourselves? I think that…Wulf would be the most appropriate. He seems to be wild, but no wild animal can't be tamed." Walker said slightly amused.

"Wulf? Are you serious? I mean…" Fritz stopped talking when he was glared by his chief.

Walker ordered to the guards to give Wulf some clothes more appropriated for jail and chain him in a special room.

They went out of basic black and white jail uniform, so they made him wear a old green uniform that wasn't the official uniform of the prison anymore.

Wulf was chained in a dark room cursing himself for disobeying Frostbite. If he had listened to him he wouldn't be in that situation. He couldn't see a thing inside of that tight room. Both his hands were immobilized, so he couldn't use his powers to escape.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Fritz. The hatred was clear in his facial expression. The ghost got closer to Wulf and said:

"Now we're finally alone. You're lucky that Walker needs you alive, but every time he leaves the prison, I'll make sure you suffer. This will be my revenge."

"**Revenge? What are you talking about? Wait…I KILLED YOU?**" Karol shouted outraged.

"Don't play stupid with me! You squashed my freaking HEART!"

Karol didn't remember what he had done in the first time he turned into a werewolf and neither Alphonse or Jan told him what he did. But Fritz didn't know that the lycanthrope who killed him was the boy whose family he once threatened. It nauseated Karol to discover that he actually killed that man. He once thought that killing him would made his family be free of his menace, yet he felt dirt.

"**Wh-at if I killed you? You had it coming!"** Shouted Karol trying to get rid of the guilty feeling.

"Now is my turn. What the hell are you talking about?" Fritz asked annoyed.

"**You threatened m…many lives in that village!" **Fritz looked at the werewolf suspiciously.

"But did I kill anyone? No. And If I did, so what? Who do you think you are? A mighty hero? You are just a monster! You kind kills for pleasure. After all those years as a ghost I've learned a LOT. And don't try to change the subject. Now answer me: assuming that someone killed you, wouldn't you want revenge as well? Don't be hypocrite!" Then Fritz punched Karol's face.

It was then that Karol realized that Fritz was right. He also desired revenge, even if it was a minor feeling by that time. Wulf felt even more guilty. If he hadn't heard Frostbite and fulfilled his revenge, he would be just like the man he despised the most.

Then both heard that someone was approaching. Fritz feared it might be Walker, so he quickly turned to Karol as said:

"Mark my words. Whenever I have the chance, you'll suffer." He closed the door before the lycanthrope could reply.

Wulf found himself alone and scared. "**Mommy, daddy, sis…**" he sobbed not knowing what awaited for him.

End of chapter 29

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize. Next chapter will be the epilogue.


	30. Epilogue

Author Notes:

1)I don't own Danny Phantom

2) This story is not meant for kids (well, this IS a T rated story, so if you're a kid and still read this, well…I've warned you not to read).

3)Thank you, acosta perez jose ramiro, dannyfangirl, Invader Johnny and you Truephan for your reviews.

4)From now on: speeches: "English", "Esperanto" and "**Wulf and Alphonse"**

* * *

Wulf spent many years being tortured by Fritz (a.k.a. Bullet) and being "persuaded" by Walker into helping him with his plans. Wulf remained as a prisoner until Walker decided to use him to get Danny. Fortunately, Danny and Karol managed to help each other, but the lycanthrope became a prisoner again when Maddie shot him and walker, sending both back to the Ghost Zone.

Wulf managed to get away from Walker and helped Danny to rescue his friends from Walker's prison. And now he was free to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Timeline: Just after the episode Claw of the Wild.

Wulf looked at the sky. It was so full of stars. It made him remember of his childhood days when he used to look at the sky and tried counting all the stars. He howled really loud of happiness. He finally was free.

There was so much he wanted to do, but he knew he had some obligations first. He took a deep breath and used his claws to open a portal back to the ghost zone. _**'I just hope he won't be too much mad with me…'**_ thought Karol as he entered into the portal.

He was in the Land of the Far Frozen once again. It didn't took long until he found himself surrounded by Far Frozen getting ready to freeze him. Fortunately one of them recognized Wulf and told the others to not freeze him with their powers. Instead he took the lycanthrope to Frostbite.

When Wulf and the other Far Frozen entered into Frostbite's house. The leader of the Far Frozen was playing with his cub and next to him was a female Far Frozen. Karol was surprised by that scene. When Frostbite saw him he dismissed the other Far Frozen who left the house shortly after that.

"I can't believe it. You're alright." Then he gave his cub to his wife and gave Karol a strong handshake.

Frostbite turned to his wife and approached her and said: "Honey, he's a good friend of mine. I'll go talk to him for a while. I'll be right back." He kissed her and left the house to talk with Karol.

"**I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who is she?**" Karol asked curious.

"Her name is Winterflower. You see, I always loved her. Since we were cubs. And just 50 years ago I finally told her my feelings and guess what? She also loved me, but she was also too shy to say that too. We got married and we had a cub. Her name is Froststar. Isn't she adorable?" Frostbite explained with a grin.

"**Well, yes. But how can you…I mean, you're a GHOST**." Wulf stated not believing what the leader of the Far Frozen had just said.

Frostbite chuckled and answered: "Remember what I told you? We're still partially alive. Even if it's just a little bit, we still share a dim link with our bodies. Well, both me and her mother are ghosts, so she's a ghost too. Now is my turn. How are you doing. You disappeared for decades. Did you get yourself into trouble?"

"**Unfortunately, yes. I was a prisoner of a guy named Walker for many years. But thanks to a good friend I've made, I'm finally free of that self-righteous idiot**." Karol replied.

"May I ask who was this person?" Frostbite asked raising an eyebrow.

"**His name is Danny. He's some kind of mix between human and ghost**." The lycanthrope replied.

"Whoa! You became friends with the Great One?" Frostbite almost yelled in happiness.

"**I knew he was famous around here, but to make you call him Great One**?" Wulf asked curious.

"Yes. He saved the entire Ghost Zone by defeating the evil king Pariah Dark." Frostbite explained.

"**That boy seems to have a great future ahead of him. By the way, what is him exactly?**" Karol replied amused.

"He's a Halfa. Halfas are beings who achieved the balance between life and death. He can freely switch between being human and a ghost." Frostbite explained

"**Amazing…**" said Wulf letting a yawn escape. He was extremely tired.

"I see you're sleepy, my friend, why don't you rest. We still had your house. I kinda knew you were going to come back one day. Rest for now. We can talk much more by the morning. I'll take you there." Frostbite offered him.

"**There's no need, thanks. I still remember the way**." Wulf thanked him and went straight to his old room, which Frostbite kept vacant in case the werewolf ever returned.

Then Karol headed to his house in the Land of the Far Frozen and fell on the ice-made bed which incredibly felt very comfortable. The boy wondered if it was because of all bad nights of sleep that the bed felt so nice. It didn't took long before Wulf feel asleep.

Karol slept until 11 a.m. without even moving. When he finally woke up he went out of the house to greet Frostbite in his. In the middle of the way he encountered the leader of the Far Frozen.

"Hello, my friend. You seemed tired so I didn't wake you up." Frostbite said joyfully.

Karol yawned and said: "**Okay…what time is it?" **

"It's past 11 a.m." Frostbite explained.

"**I've slept that much!" **Karol said jumping from the ice bed.

"You were tired. There's no shame in that." The 'yeti' chuckled.

"**Thanks. I want to tell you everything that happened to me**." And then Wulf told him all about his discoveries in the human world, his experiences with Walker and how he was tortured by the man who once threatened his family and how he was saved by Danny twice.

"I see that a LOT has happened to you. But, are you okay now?" Frostbite asked concerned.

"**Yes, I am. I finally discovered that revenge wasn't the answer, thought I'll never forgive Zamenhof for doing what he did**." Wulf said looking at the floor.

"You should at least try, my friend. It'll be hard, but not impossible. If you don't want revenge, but still hates him the feeling of revenge might rise once again." Frostbite told him placing one hand on his shoulder.

"**You're probably right. I mean you kinda always are. I shouldn't have left this place. Other Ghosts wanted to used my powers for their own benefit like you've warned me. But I didn't listen…" **Wulf said ashamed from disobeying Frostbite for the second time.

Frostbite smiled warmly, put his right hand over his left shoulder and said: "Of course you're forgiven. For a matter of fact, you'll always have a home here." Wulf smiled back.

"By the way, are really going to stick with the nickname 'Wulf'?" Frostbite asked not sure why the boy would keep a name given by a maniac.

**"I know that I received it from a bad guy, but I think it's a cool name. Makes me feel like a superhero or anything like that.**" Wulf stated shrugging.

Frostbite chuckled. "So, what do you intend to do now?"

"**Me? I wanted to visit my village at least one more time. I highly doubt that Zamenhof is still alive, but I would like to have a face-to-face talk to him. If I don't do this, my anger will probably never fade. Even if no one is still alive, I'll just pay a visit to my family's grave. Well, IF they decided to burry them."** Wulf said in a low tone.

"That's a wise decision. You've grown a lot in these years." Frostbite told him.

"**Yeah…And who would have guessed that the guy who almost killed my family would show me that what I would have become if I had fulfilled my revenge. And also I must thank you. You saved my life, gave me a home, trained me and also gave me wisdom to finally see what is correct**." The lycanthrope said.

"You are always welcome, boy. I hope you have a nice trip and remember: You're always welcome here." Frostbite offered him.

Karol smiled, thanked him and used his claws to open another portal and went to his village to finally put an end on his anger.

* * *

"**What happened here…"** Karol murmured while looked at his former village in disbelief.

Almost everything was burned down. Even part of the woods weren't spared. What socked Wulf the most was that few skeletons were partially covered by the ground, but they were still clearly visible.

Karol walked around trying to discover what had happened. He decided to go first where his old home. His home, surprisingly, wasn't destroyed. He entered it and held back a few tears. The house may have aged, but most of it was still intact. It made him miss his family so much that it was hurting him really bad.

He got out of the house and walked around it to see if his old backyard where he used to play with his friends and his little sister. What he saw shocked him once again. Four tombstones. Each had the name of a member of his family. His father, Nicolas was on the left, his mother, Olga, on the right and between them his sister, Jadiwiga and his own tombstone.

He kneeled down and finally a few tears fell from his face. "**I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…I…could have done something to help you…I just stared and saw you dying…I'm so sorry…**" whispered Wulf.

He was so focused talking to his family that he didn't notice someone approaching from behind him. An old silver lycanthrope looked at the black one suspiciously. He didn't have any smell, yet he looked so familiar.

"**What are you?"** Inquired Alphonse. He knew he wasn't going crazy. He was old not senile. No lycanthrope has no smell at all, besides that weird white aura involving him was really suspicious. He also wondered if that other werewolf knew the Jaroslaw's.

Wulf was startled and quickly looked back to see Alphonse. The black werewolf instantly recognized Alphonse. He was clearly aged, but he could recognize that face from miles of distance.

"**Alphonse?"** said Karol. He wasn't expecting to see his former teacher around. He thought he was dead like the others.

**"Do you know me?"** asked the silver lycanthrope getting ready to fight. He feared that the other lycanthrope were there to kill him.

**"It's me, Karol!"** said Wulf getting up.

**"Don't say crap. He is dead like the rest of his family!"** exclaimed Alphonse

**"I'm not denying I'm dead…If you see this it'll be easier for you to understand." **Then Karol quickly jumped towards Alphonse and phased through him. Karol stood just behind his former teacher who quickly turned and stood in a defensive stance.

**"Wh-at?"**said Alphonse startled.

**"I'm a ghost…"** Karol said quietly.

"**If I weren't a being who can transform into an anthropomorphic being I would simply say that ghosts doesn't exist. I've seen a bunch of creepy things during my life, but this is my first time seeing a ghost. But you'll have to prove me you're that boy's ghost." **Alphonse stated while rolling his eyes.

**"Really? Do you want me to describe the day I died to you? Or do you wish me to explain that stupid training to control myself as a werewolf you made me go through?"** Wulf said not really in mood for his old mentor's rants.

**"Relax, I believe in you now." **Alphonse said waving his arms to stop the boy from continuing.

**"Okay…Now you can change back to your normal self, I won't harm you."** Wulf said.

**"Most of people who say that are liars. Even if I did believe that you won't hurt me I would never change back into my human self."** Alphonse stated.

"**Why not? Doesn't it drain your energy stay in that form?" **asked Karol confused

**"Actually it does, but I would rather that than ever assume the form of a human ever again. They're just despicable. I decided to do that after I killed them all."** Said Alphonse clenching his fists.

**"Come again?" **Asked Karol not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

**"I killed them all."** Said once again Alphonse said once again coldly.

**"WHAT?"**shouted Wulf.

**"Why are you freaking out because of that? They killed Jan, you and your family. They didn't cared about you in the very first place. Don't tell me you softened that much? Where's that boy who wanted to get rid of the soldier who was threatening his family. Don't tell me you stopped caring about them." **Alphosne replied angrily.

**"Don't you ever dare to say that again or else I…"** Threatened Karol.

**"Will kill me? Aren't contradicting yourself here?" **Interrupted Alphonse.

Karol remained silent. He never forgave Zamenhof and the others, but he didn't seek revenge on them anymore.

**"The very first thing I did right after dumping that stupid guy who claimed to be a great hunter in a hole was killing that treacherous friend of yours, Zamenhof. And guess what? Before I snapped his neck he was murmuring some crap about being a hero for killing you. As you can see he showed no remorse. And after that I hunted down every little bastard who used to live here and murdered them ALL and also destroyed their homes and let their bodies rot. The only ones that got the right to have a funeral was Jan, you and your family." **Alphonse continued. Karol was shocked by hearing that. Alphonse had killed them all and Zamenhof didn't even regretted killing him. He didn't like any of them anymore, but it still pained him a little knowing that all people he used to talk to and play with were murdered at cold blood.

**"Why did you gave them a burial I thought you hated my father and all humans for a matter of the fact." **Wulf asked truly curious about that.

**"And I do, in fact. But I still AM a werewolf. Just because your father was an ass to our pack it doesn't mean I wouldn't give him a proper burial. He died as a noble werewolf trying to protect his children. As for your mother and sister, he would be pissed off if I also didn't give them the same treatment. And I did that for Jan because, despite of the fact he was old he still kicked-ass. And was open-minded about werewolves. If I hadn't done that my honor as a lycanthrope would be ruined."** Alphonse replied.

**"You already tainted it when you killed all the villagers!" **accused Karol.

**"When your father died, it automatically freed my from my promise." **Alphonse told him flatly.

Wulf had nothing else to say to him. Of course that Alphonse made him go through stressing situations and he also wanted to get rid of him. But seeing how he treated his family's corpses he couldn't just attack him.

**"I'll let you go…But I'll keep an eye on you. Remember. I'm a ghost so you can't hurt me, but I CAN hurt you and I'll if you ever hurt anyone again." **Wulf threatened him.

Alphoonse scoffed at that. "**You're a little late with this speech. Allow me to tell you one thing called World War II. More soldiers came here, they spotted me and I had to get rid of them. I can't allow anyone to figure it out where I am. The lest thing I want is that hunters will come here to kill me."**

"**You sure doesn't change…" **Wulf said with a groan.

Alphonse then replied: **"Survival of the fittest."**

Karol had enough of him. He knew that Alphonse would never change. Besides, he now knew where his family grave was, so he could come whenever he wanted to visit them. He opened a portal back to the Land of the Far Frozen when Alphonse asked: "**Do all ghosts do that? I'm just curious."**

"**No, only I can. When I was fifteen some stuff happened and now I have this power to go to any place I want. I guess this is my specialty as a lycanthrope."** Karol explained to him.

**"REALLY? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. MY EXPERIMENT WAS A TOTAL SUCCESS THEN!" **shouted Alphonse excitedly. He hadn't been that happy in years. He looked at the floor with a great sense of satisfaction. But Wulf was extremely confused.

"**What are you talking about? You had nothing to do with my powers!**" shouted Karol not wanting to give away the secret of the Infi-map to someone as Alphonse. He could still become a ghost on his own and try seek the map for himself. By that point the portal **Wulf opened closed.**

**"I think it's time for you to know the truth. I bet your father told you that children of lycanthrope automatically become one when they reach the age of 13, right?"** Alphonse started to explain.

"**Yes…**" said Wulf not liking where that conversation was going.

The older lycanthrope then continued: "**What he didn't tell you was that if a child of werewolf is turned into one sooner than that he or she will mutate. It was a taboo to do that because it's said that all these children were going to become furious and wild and they would eventually die on their so in order to protect the others and to give them a peaceful end, they're killed. However what the elders didn't say was that they become really powerful. I wondered if the whole thing of will die automatically some time later was truth. I made a theory that they would, in fact, recover their conscience after of the wild state and when they do that, they become a brand new race of overly powerful lycanthropes. I couldn't see if you recovered your conscience after your rampage, but I can clearly see that you became more powerful. Maybe I can…**"

Suddenly Wulf Grabbed Alphonse by the neck looked into his eyes and said furiously: "**Mark my words. If you EVER hurt another kid. I'll make you pay. But don't worry, you won't die. One thing I've learned during my experience as a ghost is that there are more than one way to make someone suffer. I'm just giving an advice. If you try ruin someone else's life like you tried to do with mine. I'll make you wish you were dead, but it won't come to you. Death is just too good for you. And here me thinking you actually had a heart somewhere."**

Than Wulf released the grasp allowing the silver werewolf to breath. Alphonse fell on the ground and was grasping for air. But he wasn't angry he just smiled and said: "I won't try do that ever again. I promise."

"**Why do I get the feeling your promise isn't enough."** Karol snarled.

"**I made a promise with your father when he was alive. His death would cease the promise. Now that I made a promise with a ghost, I would have to respect that until you stopped being a ghost. Even if that's not possible. Besides I wouldn't do that again with or without this promise. I only promised to make you feel safe about it."** Alphonse pretty much made that up. But he truly intended to keep his word.

Wulf didn't know if he could trust his words. He had been through so much with him that he simply couldn't trust him.

Alphonse lied down on the ground and stared at the clear blue sky. "**I'll live for about more 20 years or so…You know, now that I discovered that my experiment was partially successful and safe I can die in piece."**

'_**Did he just say 'safe'?**_' Karol thought.

Alphonse replied with a calm tone: "**I got used with this life, boy. You don't have to worry. After the World War II. I haven't killed anyone. Probably people are scared of this place because of the 'sudden' disappearances. I just hope you don't mind me asking, but what are your plans for the future?"**

"**I'll do what I can to make this world a better place. I think I'll try help a friend I've made to keep evil ghosts away from the living."** Wulf said.

Alphonse chuckled and simply said: **"I see…You really are your father's son. He would be proud of you."**

"**Thanks…I guess…Are going to be…okay?"** Wulf asked a bit concerned.

**"Yes. I love loneliness and it loves me. Why are you still here, kid?"** Alphonse said making a gesture for the boy to leave.

Wulf didn't reply. He just gave one last look at Alphonse who was smiling with eyes closed and opened a portal to the Land of Far Frozen.

* * *

He appeared right next to Frostbite's house. The yeti-like being knew that Karol would return soon, so he waited.

"So how was it? Did you managed to talk with that Zamenhof guy?" asked Frostbite

"**No. I ended up talking to someone else form my past and it was much better than I thought it would be." **

"I'm glad that everything went well. Let's have a party to celebrate it."

"**What? There's no need for that!" **Wulf said.

"Knock it off. You made lots of friends here and some already talked to be about it. Now it's your turn to relax. You deserve it." Then the leader of the Far Frozen left to arrange the party for the lycanthrope. Wulf tried to stop him, but it was futile.

Karol couldn't help but smile at the sight of all these people working on something just for him. **'**_**From now on I won't let anyone else manipulate me. I'll do my best to make my family feel proud of me.**__'_ thought Wulf gladly that he finally found peace in his heart..

End of story

* * *

This was my longest project so far and I'm really happy that you read this story. I hope you like this ending. Thanks for all suggestions and critics.


End file.
